Dooms Day: The High School Reunion
by Ochako107
Summary: Complete KxT Its time for Tohru's first high school reunion! With the event just around the corner, she's absolutely dreading it. Why? Because the only person she dreaded from her high school days is going to be there! Yep, her first love, Kyo.
1. I am Going

**Dooms Day: The High School Reunion**

By: Ochako107

Standard Disclaimer

**Chapter 1 - I am Going**

I listened for the door chime and my head popped up from under the counter. "Hello! Welcome to Honda Flowers!" Sometimes I wonder if I should come up with something else to say when a customer comes in.

I smile to the middle aged man before me. He looks a bit stressed out like his boss has him running around town like a mad man. "Hi, I'm here to pick up flowers for Hiko-san. I think it's a vase of Irises?"

I continued to smile. Hey, it's my job to be nice to customers. "Of course! What color ribbon does Hiko-san want around his vase of flowers?" The man looked mildly confused as I walked to the back to get the vase of flowers he requested. I brought it over to a counter with rolls of satin ribbons. I waited for him to tell me a color but it didn't look like he had the slightest clue.

Once again I smiled. I'm surprised my cheeks don't hurt! "Are you not sure?"

"Ah… I—I'm afraid I don't know… it's for his wife you see…"

"Oh! What kind of woman is Hiko-san's wife?"

A bit of color returned to the poor man's face. "Well…"

This is my day in and day out. My mom owned a flower shop but when she passed away, the responsibility was passed onto me. It's a good job that puts a roof over my head and food on my table. Besides, mom always loved flowers!

In the end the man and I chose a mint green ribbon and he seemed pleased with his choice. He even sighed with relief as he paid for the flowers and went on his way to attend to the other things on his list. "Thank you, miss."

"Any time!" I said with a bow.

The bells chimed again as the man exited. From behind I heard a pair of foot steps shuffling toward me as I cleared the counter space previously covered with ribbons and fallen leaves. I turned around to my best friend Arisa Uotani. Just looking at her I could tell she threw her alarm clock at the wall again.

"Oh shit, sorry I'm late, Tohru! Totally lost track of time!"

"No, it's okay; you came in early yesterday so we'll call this even."

I watched Uo tie her green apron around her waist expertly as she nudged her head to the counter where she tossed a brown paper bag. "Hey, I picked you up a little snack. It's like an act of forgiveness. It's Mochi, I hope you like it."

"Oh, Uo-chan! Thanks so much!" Really, I have the greatest friends. Uo laughed and turned around to go over a list of orders we already attained. Ohmigosh! Did she get a hair cut? "Uo-chan! Your hair!"

Uo touched her head and ran a hand through her short locks. She grinned while sitting up on the counter. "Yeah, thought I'd go short. It hasn't been like this since middle school."

"It looks so mature on you!"

"We could go down to Kisa's hair salon and get your hair cut all stylish if you want," Uo said pulling at a strand of my long hair, "She gave me a great deal too!" I pulled back and shook my head. I couldn't cut my long hair! She already knew what I was thinking. "Come on, Tohru, it won't do you any harm. Hell, you'll stop looking like you did in high school anyway!" She slapped a hand over her mouth as my skin went cold.

High school! Oh those horrid times…

Uo got off the counter and put a hand out toward me. She looked worried. I hate it when my friends worry over me. "Hey, Tohru…"

Suddenly the door chimed again and there was Hana, dressed in her everyday black, standing in the wake of the flora surrounding her. Hanajima you have good timing!

She walked toward us saying, "Did you check your mail yet?"

"Nice to see you too," Uo muttered.

Hana turned to her and a smile formed on her beautifully painted red lips. "Good morning." Uo and I laughed and returned the greeting.

I shook my head to Hana's first question, "No, not yet. Why, what's up?" I turned to Uo who was still looking uncomfortable. It wasn't that high school was horrible… just a certain person I preferred to not talk about. I wanted to tell her I was fine but I didn't want to lie either…

"Well," Hana held up a piece of paper between her fingers, "I received a letter from Karabara High. This will be our first high school reunion next Saturday."

"WHAT?!" Uo and I both shouted.

Hana closed her eyes, "Yes, I cannot contain my excitement either."

"What the hell? It's been ten years already?" Uo screamed running over to Hana to read the fancy letter herself. "Wow, I can't believe this!"

Hana grinned noticing the shortness of Uo's blonde hair. "Nice hair cut."

"This totally overshadows my hair, Hana. Check it out; we're going to our first high school reunion! This will be interesting." I watched Uo's mouth curl into a certain kind of smile. You know— when you're doing something bad but don't care. "We'll see how all those bozos are doing now. Ha, I bet those Prince Yuki fan girls are still gaga over the guy."

"Do you suppose they will attend?" Hana asked.

"Sure they will! The Prince of our high school will be there!"

"Won't it be a pity if Yuki Sohma grew ugly?"

Uo laughed hysterically, "I've gotta see this!"

"But Tohru…" Hana said with hesitation.

Both of my friends turned to me with serious looks to their faces. Crap, I know what they're thinking: _'She won't go.'_ The funny thing is that's what I'm thinking too.

I put my hands up with a small smile as I started walked back to the counter. "Well, you guys can go…"

"Ohhhh no you don't, Tohru," Uo said grabbing my wrist before I could huddle to the safety of behind the counter. "This will be the perfect time to face your fear!"

My face went blank. I know it did because Hana frowned and Uo sighed tiredly. They both knew how I felt about high school.

"It was ten years ago, Tohru. It'll be okay," Hana tried to reassure me.

I could feel my heart pounding and my face already flaming red. "Hana! How can it be okay? I can't face those people at high school ever again! That was humiliating! I don't belong there!"

"Come on, everyone will be so happy you went. Won't it be nice to see our old classmates?"

"Everyone but HIM."

Uo and Hana exchanged glances. They knew how I felt about 'him'. Oh, the pain that man caused me. Even ten years after what he did to me, I don't think I could put it past me. And the likeliness of him attending our reunion was high since he was so popular at our school.

Uo took me to a chair and Hana went to the front door to turn the sign to 'closed'.

Uo sat me down. "Tohru."

"I won't forgive him," I instantly respond seriously.

"Wow, I don't think I've ever heard you say that," Uo said with a laugh.

"I'm serious." Hey, I can act this way, I'm twenty eight! In high school I was super nice. I mean, I still am a nice person—nicer than a lot of people maybe—but over the years I've grown and learned to talk about my feelings more openly. I like people; I find the good in every person I meet…

…except Kyo.

"Tohru it wasn't… I mean it was… but it couldn't have been _that _bad," Uo said.

I shook my head and put my head in my hands, my long hair curtaining my face from my friends' worried faces. I hate to worry them but I don't think I could ever get over Kyo. "It _was_ bad though. I'm sorry… I just can't go to that reunion."

It would be too painful.

* * *

**Flashback**

Tohru smiled to Uo and Hana. It was their senior year and prom was just around the corner. "He's going to ask me I know it!" Tohru said. "Well… actually I don't, but I over heard some girls talking and they are all disappointed because Kyo-kun was going to prom with his _friend_."

Uo and Hana both grinned. "Gosh, it was about time that guy asked you to prom!"

Tohru sighed, "I hope I'm not making Kyo-kun feel obligated to go with me. What if he really wanted to go with someone else?"

"What are you talking about? You guys have been an item forever!"

"No they haven't," Hana said slowly. "But still, the first time Kyo saw Tohru-chan he looked totally smitten."

Tohru smiled. She felt like she was on cloud number nine. Her feet felt hot with excitement as the bell for lunch sounded. "I'm going to meet Kyo-kun for lunch as usual. I'll see you guys later!"

"Go get him, you little rocket!" Uo called as Tohru briskly made her way to the tree she met Kyo at for lunch.

Tohru always liked Kyo. When she met him in middle school he seemed really angry but she was surprised that after having to do a frog dissection with him as a class project he was not that bad. He was a very kind person under the tough mask he wore. After that, Tohru always greeted Kyo in the morning. He seemed embarrassed by it and never said anything in return but one day a bunch of boys in their class were teasing Tohru about it. They teased her so much she cried and they laughed at her. Kyo came to her rescue and yelled at their classmates to leave her alone.

She could remember Kyo handing her a hanker chief, telling her to dry her tears since her crying looked unnatural.

'_That stupid smile of yours looks better…'_

Then in their first year of high school, Kyo gave Tohru her first kiss! It was the talk of the girls in her grade that if you were kissed in your first year of high school, you'd add five years to your life! Of course this wasn't true but it seemed that everyone already had their first kiss that year, even Uo and Hana! She felt like she was the only one who had never been kissed before. Tohru felt embarrassed about it but didn't tell anyone. Kyo noticed her blushing every time one of her friends squealed about her first kiss. He asked her about it and she shyly told him. She didn't know why but a few moments later she felt Kyo put his lips on her and quickly run off after that.

It was the day Tohru knew Kyo was a true friend.

And the day Tohru realized she had a crush on that boy.

Tohru stopped at the tree reminiscing on how much she liked Kyo. She couldn't contain her excitement that Kyo would ask her to the dance. She was so sure it would be a blast. The perfect ending to their last year in high school! She waited.

And waited.

Yeah... he never did come.

She walked back to class after lunch, disappointed that Kyo wasn't present for their afternoon ritual. Maybe he got caught up in something? Maybe he was studying for a test, he went to the office, he got in a fight with the Prince of their school, or he went home early or something like that…

… Or he could be locking lips with another girl.

Tohru shrieked as she turned the corner to see Kyo pinning another girl up against a locker as they kissed. There was as small group of other kids that were cat calling and hooting but Kyo heard over all of that. Hearing her scream Kyo instantly broke away from the girl to stare wide-eyed at Tohru. Her hands flew to her mouth as she caught a glance at Kagura, one of the popular girls of their school. Even though she was popular, Tohru thought they were friends…

"T-Tohru…" Kyo said taking a step to her. "It's not what it looks…" Kagura grinned and looped her arms around Kyo's waist, Tohru drinking in the sight of a girl hanging all over him like that. How could it not be what it looked like?

"How could you?" Tohru asked. "I… I thought we were…" She choked on her sob, "I… I really liked you Kyo…" she whispered. She watched Kyo stare at her and then Kagura who was still smiling.

Kyo turned on Tohru with a different nature. He grinned the way she always swooned over but seeing it now made her heart shatter. He looked of pure cruelty. He pulled back from her with a chuckle. "Ha! You seriously liked me? Come _on_, Tohru."

"You were my first kiss…"

Kyo rolled his eyes and turned around to walk hand in hand with Kagura. "I only kissed you because you were _desperate._ I think it was the _worst_ kiss in my life."

"Wasn't there that silly joke that if you were kissed you'd add five years to your life? Haha!" A girl in the crowd laughed. Suddenly the entire group howled with laughter as Tohru felt her face burn. She never felt so humiliated in her life.

"Add five years to a hopelessly stupid girl like Tohru? What a joke!" Someone hooted.

"Kyo-kun! Kyo-kun I know you're not like this!" Tohru called. "Kyo-kun, look at me!" She pleaded. She needed to see his eyes… she needed to see the truth in his eyes. He wasn't heartless like this! He just wasn't!

"Hey, Tohru, didn't you know?" Kagura called while walking with Kyo. "Kyo was just using you to get closer to me. Oh that and I hear your lunches are great, but boy do you talk like a chatter-box!"

"Bet she was nervous with such a cutie like Kyo!" Someone said. "She had to bribe him with food!"

Tohru looked down at her shoes and felt hot tears welt up in her eyes. _'Don't cry… don't cry… don't cry…_' she mentally chanted.

"_Please_," Kyo's mocking voice rang out above everyone else's, "Who would waste their time with a girl like _that_?"

It broke her young heart. Those stinging words felt like a sword rammed right through her heart. She was at a loss… completely mortified and full of an exploding hurt. Everywhere she looked there were people laughing. She shut her eyes and the tears poured from her eyes.

"You… you're terrible, Kyo-kun!" Kyo stopped and turned around but she didn't see. She felt tears follow her words as she spun around, running the opposite way the couple were. She buried her head in her hands and ran, bumping into people and tripping all over the hallway. She should have known she and Kyo would never be. How foolish of her. How very _very_ foolish to give her heart so easily.

**End Flashback**

* * *

I shook my head negatively. I could never forget that moment. I didn't even go to prom; I was embarrassed to no end. I remember that night I cried like the day I found out my mom died. Inside, something did die. 

Back in high school, my phone rang and rang. The answering machine kept answering the calls; most of them were from Kyo. I was so upset I pulled the cord out of the wall. I didn't want to talk to him. I didn't want to see him. I just wanted to stay away from him. I didn't do anything mean like put hate mail in his shoe locker or anything. (Uo did, I think, a few times though…) But I thought it would be better to just stay away from him. He devastated my heart.

I gave my friends my biggest smile hoping to hide my real pain under it. "I don't want to go! You two go, I know you'll have a blast. You'll be able to see all our old friends: Hatsuharu, Momiji, Rin, Yuki, Kagura, Machi, Mannabe, Kimi and everyone else!"

"Tohru!" Hana exclaimed. "Do you honestly think we would go without you?"

"Yeah," Uo added, "We couldn't. You know that. We stick together thick and thin! Everyone would love to see you again, Tohru. Come on, it'll be fine. If Kyo comes around I'll pull my lead pole on him."

"Yes, I'd love to mess with his electric waves again. It may prove to be quite entertaining…"

Sometimes my friends were so nice in a scary way. Not that I blame them for wanting to hurt Kyo. They were always there protecting me. When they found out that Kyo broke my heart I thought they would have sent him to the bottom of hell if I didn't insist that they don't hurt him. I know they were only caring for me but still…

…I don't think I could face Kyo. I mean look at me! I'm a twenty eight year old florist, I haven't gotten a new hair cut since high school, I'm not the most 'womanly' figure you'd ever seen and and and…!

I stared at my friends as they both looked away from me lost in their own thoughts. If I didn't go they didn't go. That's the way it went. I couldn't be selfish! I sighed and stood up. "I'll go."

Uo turned on me with an enormous smile. "Are you serious?"

"You're not doing this just because we desperately want to go, are you?" Hana asked slowly.

"Well don't manipulate her!" Uo scolded Hana.

I laughed and gave both of them a hug. How could I make them miss such an event? It might be good to see all my old high school friends again. I had to go for my friends… and for myself.

* * *

The weekend rolled around and it was my day off. Uo, Hana, and I decided to go dress shopping for our reunion. It might be nice to buy something new for a bunch of old friends. Ironic isn't it. 

"Hey, let's stop here," Uo said pointing across the street. "I hear they have cute dresses for cheap." She looped arms with Hana as the three of us crossed the street. I stared out at the other cars wondering how many of them were going to the high school reunion. Did anyone look the same anymore? What jobs did they all have now? I felt myself blush and stare down at the pedestrian cross walk. Would anyone think I'm the biggest loser? I was a bit of an air head in high school (well I still am but not as much) so I wonder if anyone will even remember me. Will my existence at the reunion really matter all that much?

We walked into the store as Hana instantly disappeared into the isles and isles of dresses. "Oh! Hana-chan!" I called out to her.

"Don't worry about her, Tohru. We'll know where to find her."

"The 'blacker-than-Akito's-soul' isle?" A sinuous voice asked from behind.

Uo and I spun around to see Rin. Her hair used to be so long in high school but now it was hanging over her shoulders, short, and high-lighted red. Amazing, it was so fitting of her! "Rin-san!" I quickly went in to hug her but she side stepped me and I went crashing into a rack of sequenced puke green dresses. "Uwah!"

"Don't come at me so quickly! I thought you were going to attack me!" Rin screamed as my eyes swirled.

"Yes!" I answered back while holding my head. Rin stared down at me and was it just me or did I see the fraction of a smile?

"Still the same Tohru I see," She said while hauling me off the floor. Rin turned to Uo and the pair exchanged smiles. "And still the same Uotani-san but with a pretty sharp haircut."

Uo laughed, "I could say the same for you Rin-san. What's up? Still a bitch?"

Rin huffed and crossed her arms which were decorated with many dark colored bracelets. "You know it. Just be lucky you're basking in my ambience."

Both girls kept grinning at each other. I wasn't sure whether to laugh at how strange they looked just grinning at each other or be scared how easily Uo called Rin a bitch. I just watched instead.

Uo clapped Rin's back, making the taller girl almost fall over. Uo started laughing. Gosh, I didn't think they'd stop grinning. "What are you doing in a place like this anyway?" She asked.

Rin shrugged Uo off and raised an eyebrow. "What? I can't come in here to shop for my high school reunion dress?"

"So you're going too!" Uo exclaimed. "Awesome! I didn't think high school reunions were you're kind of thing though."

Rin glared but a tinge of red graced her cheeks. "Shut up. It _isn't_ my kind of thing but Haru wants to go."

Oh now that was interesting. "You and Hatsuharu-san are still together? That's wonderful!" I said honestly.

Rin huffed. "Yeah we're married actually."

"SAY WHAT?" Uo exclaimed. "SHUT UP YOU LIAR!"

"I'm not lying you nasty bitch!" Rin yelled back. "We've been married for four years already!"

For some reason, Uo and Rin always talked this way to each other. It's what their conversations were like in high school.

"Where's your wedding band?" Uo asked still in disbelief.

"Here!" Rin pulled her hand out from under a few dresses she was holding to show us her rock. Wow, it _was_ amazing. Hatsuharu's got the Benjamin's.

"Rin-san, that's wonderful. I'm really happy for you!" I said. Hatsuharu and Rin were boyfriend girlfriend since middle school. It was bound to happen but wow—what timing to meet Rin before our reunion!

Rin nodded to me. "Thanks, Tohru." She stared down at her dresses and then blushed. "W-what are you guys doing? Looking for a dress too?"

"Yeah, I was thinking of getting Tohru something sassy."

"Sassy? Tohru's never been the 'sassy' kind, Uotani."

"Whatever. I say she needs something with an extra pop to impress everyone there."

"Oh." Rin turned side to side and pulled off a rack a low cut pink dress that barely covered the legs. "How about this? I kind of like it… if it was black," she added quietly.

I already saw Uo burst a vein. "Tohru's going to be cute and _sassy_, not slutty!"

Rin glared at Uo and gripped the dress in her iron fists. "Who's calling this dress slutty?!"

"I am!"

"We all can't go around wearing long skirts like some weird gang member!"

If I didn't interject things could get out of hand! "Oh please you two, don't fight!"

"Aren't those the most pleasant electric signals you've ever felt since high school?" Hana asked coming up behind me. I shook my head while laughing.

It did feel good—as odd as it sounded—to hear familiar voices arguing. It was fine anyway; Uo and Rin were never serious while cursing at each other. It felt warm to know that they still felt this comfortable around each other.

"By the way, Tohru-chan," Hana said turning to me, "I picked these two dresses for you. Why don't you take a look to see if you like them or not?"

"Oh thank you, Hana-chan!" Phew, if it wasn't for Hana, I'd be swimming in dresses all afternoon. I never know what to buy and if I like it, it's too expensive or the other way around. Oh well. I looked at the dresses and smiled. Hana knew my taste in clothes at least. That's why she became a fashion coordinator! She picked out a light pink, almost white, dress that was simple with a criss-cross of ribbon going down the back. The other dress was an orange-red halter that looked strapless through the gauzy material. Bright, plain, simple… but grown up looking, that was my style. I look back on what I used to wear in high school sometimes and wonder what I was thinking.

I turn back to Uo and Rin who stopped 'talking' and were now reminiscing on old times. Maybe this reunion will be fun. I can ignore Kyo if he's there and just have a blast with all my old high school friends. I smiled at Hana who looked pleased with her findings before she began shoving toward the dressing room.

"I feel like one of those people on the fashion network. How fun," Hana giggled as she closed the curtain behind me for me to change. "Tohru-chan, you'll knock everyone out wearing either of those dresses."

"Hana-chan…" I muttered embarrassed.

"I bet Kyo-san would also be floored with amazement. He'll feel so terrible hurting your feelings knowing what a beautiful girl he left in high school."

I pulled my shirt off knowing that I was beat red. And I bet Hana knew it would make me blush too.

**To be continued...**

**A/N:** Hey everyone! I'm back with something new! Like it? Please review and let me know! The characters might seem weird but I'm making them this way since it's ten years in the future of when they were in high school. Wouldn't it be interesting to see Rin and Uo in high school together? Anyhow let me know how you like it! Peace out peeps! Ochako


	2. I am Dateless

**Dooms Day: The High School Reunion **

By: Ochako107

Standard Disclaimer

**Chapter 2 – I am Dateless**

So it's two days away. You have to know what I'm talking about—my first high school reunion! My friends and I went shopping last weekend for dresses and shoes and all that stuff but now that it's actually here, I'm really nervous.

I mean, there's nothing to be nervous about as long as Uo-chan and Hana-chan are with me. It's unfortunate that the same memory of Kyo has stuck with me everyday since Hana-chan walked through my flower shop with that letter and reminded me of the days long before. Every night I had the same flashback of that day he broke my heart. Everyday that got closer to the reunion, the memory would grow more intense and stronger. I nearly cried all over again.

I got my own invitation and sent it back saying I would be present a few days ago but now I want to jump into my mailbox and get it back. So why am I thinking so nervous like this you must be thinking?

I just remembered I don't have a date.

Uwah! Now what am I supposed to do? Not only am I totally weird, I'm also boyfriend less! What will Kyo think?

Oh great now my mind is wondering what _that_ man will say! I'm acting like a high school girl again! Come on, Tohru, act your age.

"Ma'am?" I looked up from my reverie to see a woman staring at me strangely. "Why are you cutting the flowers off of my basket arrangement?"

"UWAH!" I looked down to see pink flower buds scattered all over the counter and an empty basket of stems in the basket. Gomen! Gomen!" Great now I'm spacing out at work. I just destroyed a basket of flowers I'd been working on for the past twenty minutes! "I'll go get another basket." I ran to the back to get a new bunch of flowers identical to the ones I was arranging in the basket. "I can't believe I'm spacing out!" I hissed to myself. Good thing Uo-chan had cut an identical basket too or this job would take forever.

After fixing the arrangement and giving the customer her flowers I sunk beneath the counter, sitting on the floor. Massaging my temples I moaned. This reunion thing was stressing me out when it really _shouldn't_ be.

RING RING!

I put my hand up to grab the receiver and pulled the cord down to my level on the floor. "Honda Flowers, how can I help you?"

"… Honda Flowers?"

"Hai, you have the right number," I respond tiredly. I need to calm down and concentrate at matters at hand. Maybe I could pay to get a date to the reunion so I don't just happen to show up all alone? How awkward.

"I'd like to order some… flowers…"

I almost rolled my eyes. But that would be rude of me if I rolled my eyes. Could people sense you rolling your eyes over the phone? Whoa, over thinking. "I understand. Can you tell me the order? I'd be happy to help you."

"Yes!" This person suddenly sounded happier and less tentative. "I have a large order to fill so I apologize if I go too fast," he said as I reached for a pad of paper and a pen. I groped around the counter, still not wanting to stand up, and found both items easily. I leaned the phone on my shoulder as I propped my pen on the pad of paper.

"No please, go ahead. I'll do my best to follow."

"Thanks." I could practically see this guy smile over the phone. His voice sounded familiar and warm. "I need fifteen vases of white and yellow flowers for tables. Then I need a basket of red roses, just the roses lying flat in a basket for people to hand out."

"Single red roses, okay," I said while scribbling down the order on the paper. "How many single roses do you need?"

"About a hundred or so? It's for a large group." His voice was so silky. I absentmindedly began to wonder what he looked like. "I would also like a few flower arrangements for a stage. Purple Irises maybe?"

I grinned into the receiver, wondering if he could tell I was smiling just like I could tell he was smiling a few moments ago. "Sir, are you sure you want Irises? I mean, I can do it if you want, but by the order you're requesting, it sounds like this is a well-dressed and impressive event. By the colors you are asking it seems like it's supposed to be a celebration and if you don't mind me interjecting, Irises are a bit too solemn." The man didn't say anything and I bit my lip. "Ah! But it was only a suggestion! I'd be happy to make Isis arrangements…! They really are gorgeous flowers and I…" I quickly began to write it down.

"No, Honda-san!"

I stopped writing and paused. I sat up on my knees and held the phone in my hand, supporting myself on the floor with my other hand. This voice just called me Honda-san. I licked my dry lips and dared to venture what I was thinking.

"Y-Yuki-kun?"

He was silent again and just when I thought maybe he hung up on me he breathed over the phone. "Yes… it's me, Honda-san."

"YUKI-KUN?" I got up quickly, bumping my head under the counter. "ACK!"

"Honda-san!"

I had tears in my eyes as I supported myself with the help of the counter. "I was so surprised I hit my head on the counter. Ow! Haha, it really did hurt a lot!" Way to go, Tohru!

He chuckled over the phone and I smiled regardless of the bruise I knew was already forming on my head. "It's so good to hear Honda-san again."

"It's good to hear you too!" I look down at the pad of paper I left on the floor. "Are… are all these flowers for the reunion this Saturday?"

"Yes."

I grinned. It was like he was the Student Council President again. "President Duties?"

"I suppose so. Some memories never leave me."

I laughed into the receiver. "That makes two of us."

"Honda-san, you sound good."

I sound good? That was an odd thing to say. "You sound good too! I almost didn't recognize you on the phone."

"Same here."

"How are you doing? Are you still with Machi-san?"

"Um…" I think I accidentally hit a touchy subject. Time to steer away while we still have the chance! Right before I could speak he cut in. "I haven't seen her in about a year. She went over seas to study abroad in America for the year. I think she'll be back in time for the reunion." The detachment in his voice sounded strained.

"I see," I said shakily. Yuki was actually very good friends with me in high school. After high school he went to college though so I did not really keep in touch with him. Anyhow after not talking for ten years it felt odd not knowing what to talk about. I smiled, not wanting to making Yuki feel bad or anything. "Maybe we will see her this Saturday! It'll be great to see everyone again. I wonder how Yuki-kun looks like now!"

I could imagine him staring down at himself right now. "I wonder how you look too. I bet Honda-san has grown even more beautiful." I know I was blushing. I wonder if he knew too?

"A-ah anyway," I said self-consciously, "flowers."

"Right," he said turning serious again, "I think you were right about the Irises. How about we get a mix of wild flowers? It seems brighter and happier."

"That sounds good," I said while crossing out the Irises and scribbling down wild flowers, "Anything else?"

"I… don't think so. It really is a lot of flowers already I think."

"Sure! I'll have them sent to the school Saturday morning, okay?"

"That sounds wonderful, Honda-san. Will I pay the bill when the flowers get there?"

"Yeah, there will be a man holding a paper for you to sign and you can pay then."

"Good. I'll see you Saturday night then. Take care."

"It was good hearing from you, Yuki-kun! I'll see you then!" I pulled the phone away to hang up when I heard Yuki call me back. "What was that, Yuki-kun?"

"By the way, Honda-san, Kyo… Kyo is looking forward to seeing you too…"

All of the happy moments I just had a few seconds ago condensed into a ball and dropped into the pit of my stomach. I gulped, "W-what?"

"I talked to him a few days ago, passing him by chance."

I rolled my pen between my fingers feeling my heart leap out of my chest. No! Don't let him get to you! He hurt your feels back then! He probably can't wait to see you so he can mock you again. I bit my lip and straightened up a little bit saying, "You and I both know I… I don't want to see him."

"…I know, Honda-san." Yuki was quiet for a moment before saying bye one last time. I hung up the phone and put a hand to my heart. Kyo was looking forward to seeing me? Why would he want to see such a desperate, ugly, bad kisser like me? Uwah, now what?

* * *

It was Friday and Hana-chan insisted that we all go to get our nails done. I can't stand this actually since getting a pedicure always tickled. I feared that I was making the woman doing my toe nails mad since I couldn't keep still. I turned to Uo-chan who was reading the latest pop culture magazine.

"Uo-chan, are you going with anyone to the reunion? I mean… like a date?"

She turned to me. "Why do you ask, Tohru?"

I blushed under her glance. "I… I was just wondering."

Uo-chan shrugged, "No, I'm not going with anyone."

"I think Arisa is hoping that the star soccer player, Kureno-san, is going to be at the reunion to start things where they left off."

"Oh, be quiet Hanajima," Uo-chan said tossing the magazine at her friend. I laughed remember how Uo-chan and Kureno-san had a relationship that was one of the more sedate relationships in the school. If that made any sense. They just didn't go around showing a public display of affection at school but if I remember clearly, between and after school they were adorable and lovey-dovey. I'll have to admit, I thought Uo-chan and Kureno-san made a cute couple. Cute cute cute!

They broke up about three years ago when Kureno-san left for Kyoto to take care of his sick grandma. He didn't think it would be fair to make her wait for him so he broke it off. Uo-chan complained that he was using that as an excuse so he could go elope with some 'little tramp' but I don't think Kureno-san was like that. He did keep writing to Uo-chan occasionally but as of last year they stopped writing and calling each other. I'm not sure what happened and Uo-chan won't tell Hana-chan or me either.

I jumped a little when the woman accidentally tickled my foot. I smiled apologetically but she ignored it. People have probably kicked her in the face or something on accident. A little squirming girl like me was probably a piece of cake. "Are you going with anyone, Hana-chan? Kazuma-sensei?" I asked while handing the woman a clear bottle of nail polish.

Uo-chan laughed, "Of_course_ she's going with our old Gym teacher! They've been dating since she graduated!"

"Really?" I asked incredulously. Hana-chan looked at me oddly. "No, that's not what I meant; I meant you are really going to the reunion with him?"

"I don't care if everyone knows that we are going out. I truly love Kazuma and I hope to bear his children one day," Hana-chan said with all seriousness. "Yes. All five of them."

"Whoa, that's extreme, Hanajima." Uo-chan said.

"Dream big and you get big rewards."

"That sounds so wrong in so many ways," Uo-chan groaned.

I smiled anyway as Hana-chan picked out a black nail polish for her toes. "What about you, Tohru-chan?" She asked. "Are you planning on meeting with anyone at the reunion?"

"Ah, I don't think… so…"

"You can't go alone though!" Uo-chan said.

"Aren't _you_ going alone, Uo-chan?"

I watched her pick out a deep red color and hand it to the woman politely. "Yeah, but I'm expecting to get together with Ku-chan. I-I mean," she blushed at being caught using his little pet name, "Kureno. _You _on the other hand _have_ to have a date."

"…Oh."

"Because we're going to make sure Kyo knows what a freak he was for making you feel like crap in high school. When he sees that you're with another guy, he'll be totally jealous. Then you can go in his face and say, 'take that you jackass! I don't care about your sorry ass anymore!' Haha!"

"I don't think I'd say something like that…" I laughed nervously. "I think I'll be okay going alone… I think." I think? I _know_ I don't want to go alone but what other choice do I have? I don't have any money for an escort and those kinds of things scare me. I remember Shigure-sensei, our health teacher, telling our class once how many perverts were waiting for unexpecting girls like us to invite them over. What if this 'escort' ended up being one of those perverts? No way! I'd rather just go alone. It couldn't be that bad and besides, I already decided to ignore Kyo and just hang out with my old friends. No escort necessary.

Hana-chan took my hand, "We're only thinking of you, Tohru-chan. We don't want Kyo to… cause you any more pain than he already did."

"Don't worry about me, Hana-chan! I'll be okay! I promise."

I watched Hana-chan and Uo-chan exchange glances and I knew they doubted my fake smile already. They knew me too well. I didn't want them to worry about me… I had to just be strong enough to last the night without having a confrontation with Kyo.

I wonder if Kyo would be taking Kagura to the reunion.

Ah! There I go again thinking about him! I have seriously got to get him out of my mind. I frowned and stared down at my toes being painted now. Suddenly I felt like I was about to cry just thinking about how my first love ended up being a jerk. A jerk I really wanted to call my friend… a jerk I really liked. Liked so much I was almost willing to forgive him. I punched the side of my head softly while whispering, "Idiot."

Oh Kyo…

… Can't you just leave me alone?

**To be continued...**

**A/N:** Thanks everyone for supporting my story! I hope you're enjoying it and I love to read your reviews. I'll try to keep it comical and light for you. See you next chapter and thanks for all your comments!**  
**


	3. I am Cute

**Dooms Day: The High School Reunion **

By: Ochako107

Standard Disclaimer

**Chapter 3 - I Am Cute**

Okay. So it's the big day. Deep breath! In out. In out. Ah, it feels good…

… Who am I kidding? I'm a wreck! Last night I forgot to set my alarm and work up late today. I was supposed to go to the dry cleaners to get my dress cleaned. How did it get dirty? Well last night I made the mistake of leaving it out on my couch before going with Uo and Hana to the nail salon. My pet dog, Koko, decided to take a nap on the couch. On my dress. Oh I wish my dog did not shed enough fur to make a whole other dog. The dress smelled of my dog and fur stuck to it everywhere. I should have gotten mad, but I don't get mad. I just freaked out, but when I immediately went to the nearest dry cleaner, they were closed!

I digress. So I was supposed to get up early to drop off my dress so I could pick it up before the reunion. I'm afraid I'm too late now and the dress won't be cleaned in time. Today is just turning out peachy.

But I never give up! I'll just have to go out and get another dress! I ran to get my wallet and check out my spending money and realized I barely had enough money to take a bus to get to school this afternoon. Wonderful.

I walked back to my room and stared at the dress hanging on the hook by my dresser. Maybe it wouldn't be too bad… minus the smell… and the dog hair… and potential fleas.

Nevermind! I couldn't wear it! I stared at my dog that really did look sorry.

"It's okay, Koko. I'm not mad, but I have to admit, I'm at a loss now. What am I supposed to wear?" My dog's response was only to lie down on the floor. He's lucky he doesn't have to worry about clothes. Just walk around naked, it saves you money! I grabbed my phone off my dresser and called Hana.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Hana-chan! I hope I'm not bothering you."

"Tohru-kun could never bother me. What is it?"

"Well… Koko slept on my dress yesterday and now it's too late to take my dress to the dry cleaning because the express dry cleaning would take eight hours and the reunion starts in eight hours. Do you have any ideas what… what I could do? I'm so sorry I'm bothering you but I have no clue what to do! I could just wear an old summer dress or…"

"Tohru-kun, calm down. I will solve this situation," Hana said. Her voice calmed me down at least. "Well, I have one of those dryer bags. You know the one that you can do at home? We could try it with your dress."

"W-would that work?" I asked on the brink of tears.

"We don't have anything to lose. Come over as soon as you can, okay?"

"Oh, Hana-chan, you're a life saver!"

"Naturally."

I hung up the phone with my heart fluttering. There was still a chance I could wear my dress! Hooray! I grabbed Koko's face and kissed him. "I'm off to Hana-chan's house! Maybe this day won't be too bad!"

Koko barked and I took that as a 'good luck'.

* * *

As soon as Hana-chan opened the door I held the dress between us. "Thank you so much, Hana-chan."

"I didn't think you'd come over so quickly," she said as I entered her apartment. Oddly enough, even though Hana liked black and all her clothes were black… her house wasn't all _that_ black. Her condo was essentially dark, but the walls were gray and everywhere there were accents of purple and whites. It was very modern and not scary.

"I guess I just panicked…" I admitted as I took my shoes off. Hana took my dress and went to her laundry room to take care of it. I sat on her couch and felt my phone vibrate. It was a text from Yuki-kun! How did he get my number I wonder? I opened the message reading: _Honda-san, I got u're # from da school. I got da flowers & they R gr8! Just want 2 say hope2 c u there & it's not 2 hard 2 find u there!!_

Why would it be hard to find me? Well, it's good that Yuki-kun texted me because it brought me back to being excited. I wonder what he meant by that. Maybe he was trying to give me a hint about the theme of the reunion! How exciting, I cannot wait to see all my friends and former teachers there! Would anyone remember me I wonder?

"There, I put it in the dryer," Hana said returning to the room. She smiled saying, "I'll go get us some snacks and tea."

"Okay!"

Hana paused to stare at me and smiled. "Okay."

I don't know what that was about but I'm not thinking too much about it. I vaguely remember Hana disappearing into the kitchen as I sank into the comfortable couches. "Hana-chan, are you ready for tonight?"

"Yeah, I have everything set up in my room."

"Are you really going to meet up with Kazuma?"

"Of course…"

"Oh good!"

"Not."

I turned around to look into the kitchen from where I sat. Hana ducked her head down beneath the counter to retrieve a silver bowl. She began to pour in potato chips, her eyes cast down into her work. I knew from her actions that it was hurting her.

"W-why not? Yesterday you…"

"I know what I said yesterday was silly though. He would never." She said, her voice disguising any hurt. I wondered what made her take a total spin on what she said yesterday. She was going on about how she loved him and how she was going to bare his children! She didn't care that the whole world knew they were going out and now they wouldn't show up together?

"Hana-chan…" I didn't know what to say as she sat next to me on the couch. Hana put the bowl down and stared down at her lap. "What happened?"

"He doesn't want to go with me… he doesn't want them to think wrongly of me. I personally don't care but Kazuma…"

I was already moved with tears. I grasped her hand and shook my head in understanding. "He doesn't want people to think anything bad of you. He still loves you though."

"If he loved me, why is he afraid to show it to them? Who cares what they think?" Hana asked, now staring at the blank TV. I had to admit she was right…

"He's only trying to protect you. Remember in high school when everyone would tease you about having a huge crush on him? They were terrible to you. They ripped your gym clothes, put nasty notes in your shoe locker…"

"Maybe we're just not that good of a couple." Now this was strange. Hearing Hana doubt herself like so. It was very unusual. I instantly went to her defense.

"Hana-chan! Don't think like that! Kazuma-sensei would die on the spot if he knew you doubted your love for each other! Come on!" I stood up with my hands clenched. I absentmindedly wondered if Hana thought my actions were random. "Tonight we'll make Kazuma-sensei see how happy you are, even if he won't go as your date! It would be a shame to go to our reunion and you are depressed like so!"

"Like they could tell if I was depressed or not."

I laughed lightly. "True… but Uo-chan and I will know." I smiled seeing her lips curl into a slight smile. "He'll see that there was nothing for him to worry about!"

"Hm… make him jealous."

Uwah? What was she talking about? She turned to me, probably noticing my confused glance and smiled.

"Thanks, Tohru-kun. You really are a true friend."

What did I do? "Ah, thank you, Hana-chan. You are too!" We both smiled, for obviously different reasons at that.

A little while later after chatting and watching some random sit-com on TV we heard the beep beep of Hana's drier. "Oh, that must be your dress." She sat up and I felt the weight shift. I was getting excited about tonight now! I had the perfect friends, the perfect attitude (as of the moment) and the perfect dress!

"Tohru-kun…" Hana called and I turned to her with a smile. She held up my dress that looked like it would fit a ten year old. "Oh my… it shrunk," Hana said. She stared at me as I sat frozen with a smile still on my lips. "Tohru-kun… do you think you can squeeze into it?"

"WHAT HAPPENED?!" Okay, I freaked.

I jumped out of my seat and grabbed onto the dress. "I couldn't possibly fit into this! I'll look like I just stole my nonexistent pre-teen sister's dress!"

"Oh, Tohru-kun, I'm really sorry," Hana said covering her mouth.

I looked at her and then my dress. "M-Maybe it will fit."

"Tohru-kun, you're tiny, but not _that_ tiny."

"Sure I am!" I didn't want Hana to feel bad about this. It wasn't anyone's fault…

I stripped my clothes off much to Hana's protest and I began my mission.

"Tohru-kun, it won't fit."

I started hopping up and down making the dress fit over my narrow hips. "Sure!" I said between breaths. "It! Will!"

Ah! There it went over my butt at least!

Hana covered her mouth again laughing at my ridiculous dance. "Tohru-kun, don't hurt yourself."

I sucked in a breath and started on the torso part of the dress. "I'll make… it… fit…!" I bent over and got my arms into the straps. "Okay… now all I have to do is stand up!"

"Hey, Hanajima!" Right as I jerked myself upward, Uo came through the door just in time to hear the giant rip of my dress.

We all paused and my face went red.

"Tohru, did you mug some ten-year-old of her dress?" Uo asked while closing the door.

Tears were in my eyes. "I wish I did."

* * *

After much protest on my part, Uo and Hana chipped in to get me a new dress. It was just as pretty but still… I couldn't believe I ruined my first dress. We couldn't stop laughing about it after the fact. The rip went all the way up to my butt and then I couldn't take the thing off afterwards. Hana had to get a pair of scissors and cut it off me. Hilarious, I know.

I hurried home to prepare for the reunion. When I got to my own apartment I fed Koko before walking him around the block. After that I took a shower and dried my hair. Would anyone notice if I put on a little perfume? I hope it's not too strong… but no one would notice. Its little things like perfume that make it kind of fun to dress up. I sprayed a little on myself before going to slip on my dress my friends picked out for me. This one was a simple dark blue and it flowed around my knees. I placed a pair of black heels on my feet and stood up carefully so I wouldn't fall. Staring into the mirror, I felt self conscious. What if I was trying to hard to look good?

Kyo would surely laugh at me.

"No! Stop it, you're thinking too hard about this! I'm just going to go and have fun! Kyo doesn't affect how I behave tonight at all." I closed my eyes chanting this in my head. I couldn't let him affect me like this! I fixed a jeweled clip into my hair and checked my purse for bus money.

"Bye, Koko, I'll see you later!" My dog looked up from the couch and didn't move. So much for a good bye then.

I locked the door and went down to the bus stop only to see that the brake lights of the bus were in my view.

"The bus!" Suddenly I broke into a run in my heels, chasing after the bus. "No! Please stop!" I was begging for the impossible.

The bus drove away and I stopped running. I lifted my wrist up to see I was on time. Was the bus early? "Of all the luck…" I let my head fall dejectedly. What was I doing? I couldn't give up! I would just have to walk there! I started off on my journey.

I stared around at my surroundings. Tall city buildings at night, dark alley ways… the perfect scene for some whack-job to come out and kidnap a space cadet like me walking to her high school reunion. I stopped half a block away from my safe house.

Maybe I wouldn't walk there.

"Maybe I should just say I fell ill or something… no one will notice my absence anyway right?" I turned on my heel and started for my apartment building slowly. "Well there's always the next reunion! Ahaha…" I laughed nervously. This was just not my night.

HONK HONK!

Or maybe it was.

I looked to the side to see a black car slow down before me. Remembering my vision of a whack-job kidnapping me, I took a few steps away from the curb while leaning away. Who was that?

I stared at my reflection in the black tinted windows only to notice it rolling down. I blinked slowly to see a gorgeous man staring right back at me with a huge smile. Did I know him?

"Tohru-chan?"

I froze. "You know my name? A complete stranger knows my name?" I started to flail my arms and panic as he got out of the car. "No, no! Stay where you are! I'll scream!"

"Tohru-chan, it is harsh to call me a stranger. Don't you remember who I am?" The man was wearing a tux; he was tall and had beautiful butter-yellow hair. He closed his eyes with a sigh before breaking out in a huge grin. "Wahhh! Someone! Kyo hit me!"

I was floored with amazement. "M-MOMIJI? When did you—?" I pointed up and down. "How did you—?" I raised my hand showing how much taller he was than me. "U-uwah…"

His laugh was rich and full, not like the boy I remember from high school. In school, Momiji was so much shorter than me. He was such an adorable guy, I didn't even realize he was in my grade! He was always bouncing around with some kind of sweets in his pockets. My eyes began to swirl.

"Tohru-chan is still Tohru-chan I see!"

"Y-Yeah… imagine that." Was everyone so much different?

Momiji stopped laughing and looked at me seriously. "It's been so long, how are you? Why are you standing out here in the dark all alone anyway?"

At least his was not a pervert like I originally thought. "I am doing well. Oh and," I smiled sheepishly, "I missed the bus that was going to take me to school."

His eyes lightened with that same endearing innocence. "You were going to the reunion? Hitch a ride with me, I'll take you!"

"Oh no, I couldn't. I don't want to impose."

"Not at all!" Momiji smirked, making my heart suddenly beat furiously. When did he become so handsome? "I wouldn't mind taking such a cute girl with me to the reunion."

C-Cute girl? I knew my face went beat red at that. The next thing I knew I was buckled in, and Momiji was driving toward school.

"Tohru-chan, you look like an ironing board!" Momiji laughed as I sat frozen in the passenger seat.

"I-Imagine that…"

I was in for an interesting night.

**To be continued... **

**A/N:** Phew! It's been so long since I updated this story! Sorry about that, I've been super busy lately and my timing for starting a new story wasn't well thought out. Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter! I wrote a few more chapters to this so maybe my updates will be a little more frequent unless I end up going back and changing some of the plot. Next chapter Tohru will finally get to the reunion. Hope it goes well! Remember to review, I LOVE to read what you guys think about the story! Till then, bye bye!**  
**


	4. I am Embarrassed

**Dooms Day: The High School Reunion**

By: Ochako107

Standard Disclaimer

**Chapter 4- I'm Embarassed**

Pulling up to my high school was like standing at the gates to hell. I felt the anxiety build up as Momiji pulled the key from the ignition. I must have looked extremely uncomfortable because he stared at me with creased eyebrows.

"Are you okay, Tohru-chan?"

"Ah. Y-yeah! Just you know… I am nervous! Ah haha…" I unbuckled my seat belt while chuckling like a mad woman. I couldn't believe my worst nightmare might be standing behind the doors of my high school. I wanted to find a rock and crawl under it.

"Kyo's going to be here isn't he?" I turned quickly to see Momiji staring at the dashboard intently. He had no expression on his face which was quite new to me. If he wasn't extremely happy, he was extremely sad. There was no medium when it came to Momiji.

At least that was the case in high school.

I reached out a hand to Momiji. "Momiji-kun…"

"Don't worry," he turned to me and my hand froze in place. His honey eyes seemed to hypnotize me as he smiled. What was wrong with me? "I won't let Kyo steal you from me again."

"W-what?"

Before I knew it Momiji was pulling me out of the car while bouncing excitedly.

"I heard that Yuki planned the whole event! I'm so excited!" He cheered like he used to. "Oh!" He gasped and smiled at me, showing off his brilliant white teeth. "I hope there's cake!"

"Me too…" I admitted to make conversation. Momiji opened the door for me and we walked into our gymnasium. Oddly enough I thought I'd feel just like I did in high school but I didn't. Staring around the gym, it seemed so much smaller. We walked forward and I couldn't help but think about old memories. The basketball hoops which were pulled back… the window above the bleachers where Uo used to throw her trash… everything remained a memory. A room full of memories.

It was now decorated with flowers strewn throughout the hall and round tables with white table cloths scattered around the middle where a few people were dancing and chatting. On the platform situated at the far end of the gym were a podium and a banner above it welcoming everyone to our first high school reunion. It was simple and effective. A few people had taken off their masks and their faces I recognized as classmates but they all looked so… grown up. Had_ I_ changed at all? I pulled at my long hair subconsciously.

"Here Tohru!" Momiji knocked me out of my revere as he handed me a mask. He slipped his own on which oddly enough was in the shape of a bunny. "We're supposed to wear masks!"

I laughed and stared down at my own mask. It was a simple white plastic one with white feathers along the edges. There were even cute stars all over it. I slipped it on my face and Momiji grinned with approval.

"Come on, let's go see everyone!"

I couldn't help but get excited. Momiji had a bizarre way of making other people feel happy when they were with him. Instantly I spotted Hana and Uo because I knew their dresses. We met up and not to my surprise, they shared the same reaction to seeing Momiji.

"When did you get to be such a tall kid?" Uo asked.

"I bet your face is just as handsome as your body," Hana remarked.

If Uo wasn't wearing a black mask with gold flecks all over it, I bet she'd have a weird look on her face. "That's kinda' a disturbing thing to say to someone…"

Hana only laughed and turned to me with her rabbit mask. It looked similar to Momiji's except hers was pink with a black bow on one of its ears. "Tohru, did you have any trouble getting here?"

I shook my head. "I missed my bus but Momiji took me here. We met up outside my apartment."

Momiji chuckled with that indulging voice of his and wrapped an arm around my waist. Oddly enough I blushed. Than goodness for the mask!

"I almost didn't recognize Tohru-chan. She was pretty in high school but now she's beautiful! I'm glad I ran into her!" He said. I only blushed further. What was Momiji talking about? Talk about confusing!

I watched Uo and Hana turn to each other and I knew they were giving each other another weird glance. Ah, I've known my friend too long to know what kind of expression they'd have right now.

"Um," I stared as I pulled myself from Momiji's grip. Oddly, I missed the warmth. "I think I'm going to get some punch."

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea," Uo said following me.

"Momiji, do you want some?"

"No, I'm good," he looked around the room anxiously. "I'm going to see if I can pick out any of our friends. I'll catch you later?" He asked.

"Sure!" I breathed with a sigh knowing Momiji wasn't going to hang around me the entire night acting so weird. I mean, I love Momiji like a brother and everything, but after not seeing him for ten years, he sure was acting strangely.

If I ran into Kyo tonight, would he act strangely as well?

Oh, there I go again! Stop thinking about him! Just because he stole your breath away in high school and was your first crush doesn't mean anything! Him and his evil prank, his angry amber eyes… the way he'd give me soft glances and share lunch with me… the way he'd chuckle at my clumsiness… What would our encounter be like? I only shook my head.

I turned to walk away when a hand suddenly reached out for mine.

Ohmygosh, it couldn't be!

I spun around only to see Momiji holding my hand. Whew, deep breath. "Please don't wander too far," he said low. He kissed my hand and I knew my entire face was on fire now. He walked away after that and I stood stunned. I wonder what kind of expression he had under that mask.

"Are you okay?" Uo asked bending over to see my mask.

"I'm afraid my mask is going to melt by the end of tonight!" I admitted while gripping my mask. My friends only laughed.

"Come on, Tohru," Hana reminded me. "Punch remember?"

"Y-yeah." I followed my girlfriends trying to bat away the thoughts of Momiji. "Hey," I said when Uo passed me a plastic cup, "Is it just me or is Momiji acting… well, strange?"

Once again I caught my two faceless friends turning to each other. "Tohru didn't you know?" Uo asked me plainly. Uh-oh. Whenever my friends tell me that line, I know I missed something completely. Something I should have gotten.

Old high school memories were starting to surface.

Hana turned to me, "Momiji was in love with you in high school."

"He and Kyo were like rivals," Uo added.

"But Momiji knew how much you really liked Kyo so he never said anything."

"And by the look of him tonight," Uo poured some punch into my cup which was quaking, "I don't think his feelings for you have changed at all."

There was silence as the three of us huddled around the punch bowl.

I knew they were waiting for it.

3

2

1

"WHAT?" I screamed earning the attention of people around me. I quickly covered my mouth but it didn't stop my amazement. "M-Momiji liked me in high school?"

"Well… yeah," Uo laughed.

"Our little rocket," Hana muttered dreamily.

"I had no idea! I… I don't know what to say! Agh!" I slapped my forehead. "And I didn't catch any of this! What must Momiji think? I'm so dense!"

"Do you like him?"

I looked at Uo and then back at my punch. Did I like him? I don't know! I always saw him as my friend… like a younger brother or something. At the same time, the way I felt when he talked about me, when he held me…

"I… I don't think so…" I stammered.

Uo sighed and dragged me away from the punch bowl. "You're so clueless it's cute."

"Uwah!"

While being dragged I caught a glimpse of Kazuma-sensei watching us with a crooked smile. "K-Kazuma-san!" I called out getting up from Uo's grasp. I smiled brightly. "Kazuma-san, how are you?"

He smiled just as brightly. "I'm good."

More smiling.

He turned to Hana who pretended not to see him. Ooh, I feel a fight coming on. Five bucks say that Hana-chan wins!

"Saki—"

"It's Hanajima to you." She spat back quiet yet coldly.

Between the four of us, Uo and I felt a cool wind blow by.

"Saki… can I talk to you?"

"Maybe." She closed her eyes while Kazuma grimaced slightly. Oh dear…

He touched her elbow gently and led her away from us. "Just for a moment," I heard him murmur an octave lower than usual. It was then that Hana's eyes flew open and Kazuma gave her a dashing grin. Ooh… maybe Kazuma was going to win this one…

"Let's let the love birds go," Uo said. "Even though Kazuma said he didn't want to come here with Hanajima, I don't know how long he can keep himself away from her, ha!"

I sighed. My friends were quite complex beings.

* * *

Walking around the gym we met up with a few other friends of ours, Kimi, Manabe, Machi, and Rin. They all looked so grown up! Rin and Uo excused themselves wanting to find the kids they used to tease. Staring at Kimi, Manabe and Machi, it was amazing how much they had changed over the years. Machi just finished school in America, Kimi was married with three children, and Manabe was… well Manabe. To think we changed so much…

…had Kyo changed at all?

Oh! Stop it, Tohru! Stop thinking about him. This is about having fun and hanging with friends remember? Come on, I can get through tonight! Breathe in, breathe out, breathe in…

"Tohru? You okay? You're spacing out."

I looked up to Machi, waiting for my reply. "Hua?"

"She was always like that, Machi! Give the girl a break," her brother, Manabe laughed while striking me on the back.

"Ahaha…" To be honest that wasn't that funny. The slap kind of hurt.

"Why'd you hit her so hard, you idiot?" Machi screamed at her brother. "You're supposed to be a doctor but here you are smacking the crap out of people!"

Manabe blew a raspberry at his fuming sister. "Whatever."

Before Machi could retort something a hand tapped her on the shoulder. We both looked to our left to see a rather handsome man smiling at us. He wore a black suit like many of the other guys, and adorned a dark gray mask with intricate swirls all over it in white. Something about him seemed familiar…

"Excuse me… how are you ladies enjoying the night?"

"Yuki-kun?!" I exclaimed instantly remembering the voice. "You… you're well…" I couldn't believe how much I was stumbling over my words tonight. Yuki had filled out quite a bit from high school. He was rather lean and almost dare I think it… feminine. Now the guy who stood before me was so handsome!

Ah, deep breathe Tohru.

Yuki laughed. "By the sound of that voice," he stroked a strand of my brown hair, "and the hairstyle of this girl, I'd say it was Honda-san."

I nearly jumped into Yuki's arms as I hugged him. "Yuki-kun! It's so good to see you again! It's been too long!"

Yuki hugged me back before twirling me. "My my, Honda-san really has grown up." I knew I was blushing again.

He turned to Machi and Manabe and smiled again. "And it's good to see you both…" he was facing both of them but I could see his eyes lingering on Machi. She looked away.

"It's good to see you President!" Manabe laughed striking him on the back as well. Watching Yuki grimace I knew I wasn't the only one that did not appreciate the greeting.

"Manabe, do you really have to hit so hard?" Yuki asked raising a fist to him as Manabe leaned away. Yuki stared at him for a moment before laughing and slapping Manabe on the back just as hard. The other man nearly fell over. "How is medical school?"

Manabe smirked. "I'm actually finishing up in a few months! After that I'm happy to say I'm proposing to my girl back in London," he said.

"Congrats," Yuki said shaking his hand. Shaking hands looked so adult-like now. I know in high school a hand shake would have looked awkward. Yuki turned on Machi who was watching people dance on the dance floor with a dull gaze. Manabe felt the tension like I did and excused himself to get some food.

"Ah, Manabe," Machi called out but her brother left. I knew she didn't want to be left with Yuki. I was about to make my own exit when I felt her hold the skirt of my dress.

"Eh? M-Machi…" I hissed tugging my dress slightly. She didn't let go as she stared at Yuki.

"How are you doing, Machi?" Yuki finally asked.

"I'm fine. School in America is very good."

"I see. You must know a lot of English now."

"Yeah, I'm better at it."

"Like slang?"

"What?"

"You know," Yuki laughed, "What is up my brother?" He tried in slow English.

Machi and I both made a face at Yuki. It was too funny listening to Yuki's interpretation of what slang was but I didn't want to be rude by laughing at him.

"Waz up ma brotha?" Machi corrected with a huge smile suddenly. "Actually it sounds weird on my tongue too."

"Maybe you should do it with the gangster hand motions. It's more effective that way."

"Like you'd ever catch me doing something like that."

"True."

"Idiot."

"Ah, my American English isn't too good," Yuki said sheepishly. Machi finally giggled and absentmindedly curled a strand of hair behind her ear. "You look beautiful tonight…" Yuki said after a moment.

Oookay, now I was uncomfortable. I desperately wanted Machi to let go of my dress to give them a moment alone. Had she forgotten she was holding my dress? At the very least I turned my back on them.

"T-thank you," I heard Machi say. They didn't say anything for a moment before she sighed.

"I… I missed you, Machi."

"Yuki I…"

"Yuki darling!!"

I know I wasn't the only one who gasped when a mass of purple sparkles came charging at us. It was the one girl Machi never had the opportunity to get to know as well as the other younger Yuki fan Club members since she graduated before us.

It was Motoko Minagawa!

Even with her frilly pink mask on, I could tell who it was. Was that a flash of that Yuki Fan Club pin she had on her breast? She instantly latched herself on Yuki's arm and snuggled into his side. I could almost see the side of Machi's lip form a snarl.

"Yuki, you ran off, why'd you--?" She stopped and turned to us as if realizing there were people around her. She stared at us and held onto Yuki closely. "Yuki dear… who are these girls? Classmates?"

"Motoko-san, it's nice to see you!" I said earnestly. "It's Tohru Honda from class 1-D. Do you remember?" I bowed in respect and waited for her to acknowledge me. She didn't say anything and God, my back was starting to hurt. I stood up and offered her my hand instead, like how Yuki and Manabe shook hands! She stared at it and only offered a smile. Hua? I turned my hand over wondering if I had food on my hand or some dirt.

I could almost hear Uo's voice calling out 'SNOB'.

"Ah, Tohru-san… right," she turned her eyes away and put her hand out carefully to shake. That's when I noticed her pretty silver bracelet. It had little snowflakes dangling from its ends.

As I shook her hand I complimented her accessory. "That's a lovely bracelet…"

"What are you doing with that?" Machi cut in.

I was shocked at the dark tone and instantly snapped my hand back from Mokoto as Machi snatched her wrist.

"Ow! What the hell are you doing?" She yelled as Machi lifted her wrist in the air.

"M-Machi-san!" I cried.

Machi took off her mask, her eyes narrowed and her cheeks stained pink with anger. "That's _mine._ He gave that to _me_." She glared at Yuki who only watched with shock. For a second I thought she was going to slap someone. I wasn't sure what was going on, but apparently Machi was absolutely furious with Yuki. She flung Motoko's hand back at her.

"What's your problem?!" Motoko cawed as she held her own hand as if it was tainted.

"Never mind. You can keep it. Obviously," Machi turned to go, "it suits you better."

"M-Machi-san!" I said turning to run after her.

"Mokoto, why did you do that?" That stopped me. Yuki also took his mask off and had a rather annoyed look to him. "Where did you find that bracelet?"

"Hua? Oh, it was on your dresser… I thought it was for me."

"It wasn't. That belonged to that girl!"

Mokoto huffed and put a hand to her hip. "Well excuse me! Why did you still have it when you're obviously with _me_? What's she to you?"

Yuki sighed and turned to me. Well let's see… I can play connect the dots here.

Yuki said Machi went to America I think. So… when Machi left apparently they still had feelings for each other… and Machi left her bracelet with Yuki? And when did Mokoto come into the picture?

"Honda-san, you're spacing out again."

"Eh?"

Yuki sighed. "I'm so sorry you had to… witness that."

I blushed and stared down at my toes. This reunion was a battle field wasn't it? "It… its okay, don't apologize…"

"Honda-san," he tilted my face up much to Mokoto's displeasure. She didn't butt in though. "I just want you to enjoy your night."

My eyes fell slightly. "I don't think I could fully enjoy it knowing that you're so sad. Why?" I asked with sadness. "You and Machi used to be so close."

"Things aren't what they seem."

"Yuki dear," Yuki turned to the annoyed Mokoto. "Um… won't you dance with me?" Suddenly she looked almost shy.

"I'm talking with Honda-san."

She shrunk back from his low tone but she pushed forward with her request. If you could call it that. "But this is our _song_!" She complained quietly even though Yuki still looked peeved.

"Oi! Tohru!"

From the middle of the gym I saw Uo waving at me. I waved back and Uo came up to us.

"Ah, Yuki! Your mask is off!" Uo said noticing our class president. "Guess Hana was wrong… you didn't grow ugly."

"I'll pretend that was a compliment," Yuki laughed quietly before slipping on his mask. His lips were set in a firm line and he was like a blank slate once again. "Honda-san I…"

"_Yuki_!" Mokoto whined. I don't remember her being so… how to say… clingy.

He turned to her for a fraction of a second before taking my hand in his. "Kyo is looking for you." He nodded to Uo and began walking to the dance floor with Mokoto watching us over her shoulder.

"How annoying. I wanted to talk to the Prince. Who was that girl?" Uo asked when they were in safe distance from us. "Seems like someone I don't like. Like someone I wanted to their ass in high school."

I couldn't answer her right away. What Yuki said momentarily stunned me. Just when this night couldn't get any crazier he had to remind me about Him. I opened and closed my mouth a few times before finding my voice. "That was Mokoto-san. Remember? The president of the Prince Yuki Fan Club?"

I could almost see Uo's eyes rolling. "God, I bet all_ her_ dreams came true." We watched her put her hands on Yuki's shoulders. "What a skank. Never liked her," Uo spit. I was only half listening to Uo as I felt my heart still racing at the thought that Kyo was looking for me. Could I disappear now?

I ducked slightly as Uo rambled on about trying to find Kureno in the crowd. At the moment I didn't want to raise my head in fear that a certain orange haired man would find me and make me feel like I was below dirt again.

Would this night ever end?

**To be continued... **

**A/N:** Gar! So how was this chapter? So much suspense on when Kyo shows up in the story, bet you're dying to see how Tohru reacts. Anyhow, I'll catch y'all in the next chappie! Remember to review and thanks to everyone that does! Peace!**  
**


	5. I am Wanted

**Dooms Day: The High School Reunion**

By: Ochako107

Standard Dsiclaimer

**Chapter 5 - I am Wanted**

"Hey, Uo, where did Rin-san go? Wasn't she with you?"

Uo turned to me with a smirk. "Oh, that bitch left me a while ago. We found a couple of kids we used to pick on—we didn't do anything bad don't worry—and we were surprised to say that they really weren't that bad. They weren't little punk asses like they used to be in high school. Remember that kid Diego that we used to pick on?"

"Poor kid…"

"It was his fault for correcting everyone all the time. How annoying! Anyway, he's doing pretty well for himself and his wife now. A good kid," Uo huffed. "Anyhow, Rin and I found Haru. He's a total hunk; I got to say—up there in the ranks with Kureno. Haha, you should have seen Rin when I told Haru he looked good. She probably wanted to choke me with the streamers hanging around the gym."

"Uo…" I laughed nervously. "Do you really have to get on her bad side?"

"Not her bad side. Her bad side is when she's actually behaving. Her good side is when she's badass."

A wonderful pair those two were.

"Have you run into Kureno yet?" Uo asked suddenly.

"Oh? Um… nope. Don't think so, but it is hard to pick anyone out with their masks on."

"True…" Uo sighed and looked down. "Do… do you think he came with someone else?" I turned on her and she instantly covered it up. "Not that I give a tiny rat's ass! Ah ha… you know, just curious or whatever."

"Uo, I know you care. Come on, you were really expecting to meet up with him tonight. Don't act like it doesn't matter if he came with someone else."

We walked to a table and sat down as we scanned the room. There was no sight of the rust colored hair…

… Or the orange one either. But I did spot a certain blonde haired man approaching.

"Momiji twelve o'clock." Uo muttered while sipping her punch. Yeah, thanks Uo, I saw him coming already.

I stiffened as he approached us with that hundred watt smile. "Tohu-chan!"

"Hi, Momiji…" I muttered.

"What's wrong? You seem down or something," he bent over so his face was mere inches away from mine. He put his hand on my forehead. "Are you well?"

"AH!" I pushed him away from me, sending poor Momiji to the floor on his butt. I got up and grabbed his hand to pull him up. "M-Momiji-kun, I'm sorry, you just startled me!" I said thoroughly embarrassed. Behind me I could hear Uo laughed hysterically.

Momiji got up and rubbed his head. "Wow, Tohru-chan is really strong…"

"I'm sorry!" Oh man, what a klutz.

"It's okay," Momiji said, "I should have warned you." I looked down and noticed that we were still holding hands. I jumped and pulled away while clasping both of my hands together tightly.

"E-excuse me, I think I need to use the bathroom," I said pushing past Momiji and bustling to the bathrooms.

Behind me I could hear Momiji asking Uo what was wrong with me. Oh God, this was such a crazy night!

"Oof!" I nearly bounced back when I ran into someone but they caught me.

"Careful there—say!" I looked up to see an older man holding me by the shoulders. "Is that Tohru Honda-san?"

"Y-yes," I squeaked. I stared at him but I honestly couldn't tell who on earth this man was. Obviously he had to be a teacher of mine but I couldn't tell…

He laughed and raised his mask slightly so I could peak at his handsome face. "It's Shigure-sensei," he winked.

I blushed crimson and bowed. "S-Sensei! It's good to see you!"

He put a hand up, "don't be so formal, I'm not your teacher anymore." He crossed his arms and looked me up and down. I fidgeted. "Tohru, you did a lot of growing up these past ten years."

Was that a compliment? "T-thank you?"

He laughed again. "How are you? What are you up to these days?"

It felt odd having Shigure talk to me like… well… another person. He used to be my teacher! Come on, I can do this! He's just another guy at this reunion, be cool!

"Well I am a florist now. I actually set up the flowers in the room here," I said looking around at all the wild flowers and roses. "I still live in this town too," I admitted sheepishly. A lot of my old friends moved away… I was such a homebody.

"Sounds nice, Tohru," Shigure said. "I'm still the health teacher."

"Oh, and Hatori-sensei? Ayame-sensei?"

"Oh Tori-san works at a middle school now, but Aya is still around."

"Does he still teach Japanese literature?"

Shigure shrugged, "Who knows what that guy does all day."

"That's true… I remember his class sometimes evacuating the classroom because he had his moments of craziness…"

"True. Beats me how he became Principal one year."

"Just one?" I asked.

"Not even. They booted him after the first semester. Said something about his policies being unorthodox."

"O-oh…" I looked down at my shoes. How long had I been speaking with Shigure? Wasn't I supposed to be on my way to the restroom?

"Tohru-san, mind me asking if you have a boyfriend?"

I gulped. "N-no sensei…"

"Ah ah…" he said waving a finger at me, "not so formal remember?"

I giggled when he pushed my nose slightly.

"No Shigure-san."

"I see." He thought a moment and put a hand into his pocket. "I remember faintly gossip about Kyo humiliating you in the hall. Totally broke your heart."

I nearly shattered like a mirror right then and there.

"You remember that?" I asked incredulously.

"It was the latest gossip in the teacher lounge! Young high school drama was always fun to joke about."

I raised an eyebrow offended. "You joked about my misery?"

"Of course not!" Shigure said grabbing my hand. Suddenly he was lost in his dramatic speech. "We pitied such a delicate girl like you being hurt by such a bully! A tender flower about to bloom in spring—shredded by an angry lawn mower, its petals fluttering around, scattered on a fresh lawn, withered and dead!"

"S-Shigure-san…" I stuttered.

He smiled and clasped my hand. "Yeah, we felt bad for you."

"Thanks," I said. "I kind of hoped no one remembered that…"

Shigure chuckled and scratched the back of his head. "Oh but I did. I always looked out for you."

That threw me for a loop. "You did?"

Shigure suddenly looked serious through his dog-like mask. "Well… I was still young then, and you were only a high school girl." What was he talking about? "It wouldn't be right to court you."

"EH?" I jumped three feet. "Y-you, wanted to court me? I was such a… an odd girl in high school! You couldn't possibly, is that even _legal_?"

"Well, I'm not your teacher anymore," he said taking a step closer to me. I gulped. "You're such a sweet girl, Tohru. It wouldn't hurt would it?"

"S-Shigure-sensei…" I panted as he stared at me. "I… I…"

"HIYA!" Suddenly from no where a hand came out and whacked Shigure on the head.

"OW!"

"Gure, you're such a perv!" A man with long silvery hair laughed while Shigure clutched his head. The man _had_ to be Ayame-sensei. He took in my form and a wide grin formed on his lips. "Well slap me silly, but is that Tohru Honda?" He nearly shouted.

I just wanted to get away from this awkward scene. "Y-yes. It's good to see you Ayame-sensei."

"What were you doing with such a delicate girl like Tohru-san?" Ayame asked Shigure as the other man held his bruised head. "Oh that reminds me! Don't you remember Kyon-Kyon breaking her heart? Shame on you for hitting on her!" Gosh, does everyone remember that awful incident? "Although, I must say he has blossomed into a beautiful rose!"

I smiled weakly and hurriedly excused myself to go to the bathroom. At least I could be sure not to find any testosterone in the ladies room.

I burst into the bathroom and went to the nearest stall. Okay, calm down. Your former teacher just hit on you and actually admitted that he_ liked_ you. What a turn of events. First Momiji and now Shigure. I must have been more popular that I thought in high school. I didn't want any of this attention! I thought my only problem tonight would be Kyo! And even that story hasn't been touched upon yet!

I sunk down, sitting on the toilet while holding my head. I wanted to go home. Now. Pretend none of this happened. This night was just getting too weird. I felt like I was in some silly Manga story.

With a deep breath I stood up and exited the stall. I went to wash my hands and clean up a bit. I took off my mask and placed it on the counter. Staring into the mirror my reflection looked quite dead. I fixed my make up a little and brushed my hair. Standing in the empty bathroom I examined myself.

I really did look just like I did in high school. Had I changed at all? I was still that little high school girl in love with Kyo wasn't I? Maybe… I hadn't moved on. Maybe that was why I was still hanging around my home town. I couldn't let go.

I tugged my hair slightly and watched it drop down at my waist as it always has. I could see myself in my high school uniform, my ribbons in my hair, my school bag and everything.

I couldn't live in the past. Ten years passed and I was acting silly. So what if Kyo broke my heart? It didn't mean I couldn't face him ever again. I stood straighter and flashed myself a smile. Maybe I aught to follow my old motto: Never give up.

And I won't.

I started to put my mask back on when a toilet flushed behind me and the click of lock echoed in the small restroom. The door opened and I gasped, not expecting to see her standing there, leaning on the door frame with a smirk on her painted lips.

"Tohru Honda?" She asked. "Didn't think I'd ever see _you _here again."

**To be continued...**

A/N: Sorry for SUCH a long wait! School was everything but now it's OVER! WOO!! (Well... over until college starts anyway). Anyhow, there will be more frequent updates now so look forward to it!


	6. I am Shocked

**Dooms Day: The High School Reunion**

By: Ochako107

Standard Disclaimer

**Chapter 6 - I am Shocked**

I ran my back against the sink counter, gripping onto the cool linoleum like I had just fallen over. "A-Ak-kito-san?" I stuttered. "D-did I walk into the wrong bathroom? I could have sworn you…" I paused thinking about my words wisely. Akito was bad news in high school. Awfully mean to me in fact. "I thought… I thought you were… you know a…"

"A guy?" She asked slowly. She approached me and I quickly moved out of her way. Or him? Uwah, more confusion.

"Yes…" I answered. I bonked my head with the hand gripping my mask like it was going to disappear. "Silly me I really must have walked into the wrong bathroom, excuse me!" Make my getaway!

"No, you're in the right bathroom," Akito answered simply while going to dry her hands. She turned to me as the dryer turned on. "I was never a guy, Tohru-san."

"WHAT?"

"My mom had a problem with me being a girl so she always dressed me up like a guy and made me act like a guy," Akito said. She flicked her golden bird mask off and turned to her reflection. Amazingly, Akito looked the same just… more feminine. Was she always? Why wasn't she trying to attack me like she used to in high school?

"A-Akito-san looks very nice like a girl," I said honestly if not still a little frightened.

"Don't flatter me," she snarled suddenly.

I shut up.

She paused to stare at me and I just stared back. Suddenly she chuckled. "You're the same, aren't you? You never changed."

I blushed from her remark. "I changed a little…"

"How's that?"

I couldn't answer her right away. "I'm not as much of a push over." I ventured holding my head up ever so slightly.

"Tohru-san, there's no more lip cream packets in this basket, give me yours."

"Okay!" I fished it out in a flash and turned to Akito only to meet her slightly amused look.

"So you changed?"

"I'm sorry, I lied…" I said with crocodile tears in my eyes. Akito just sighed and walked past me.

"Don't know what Kyo sees in you. You have no backbone at the least," and with that she left.

"I have a backbone! It's there; it's just… just really frail!" I said to the swinging door. How cowardly, I couldn't even yell at her to her face. Did everyone tonight meet Kyo except me? How was it that everyone was expecting me to run into Kyo, cry and run away? Was I that predicable? I mean, I can actually see the same scenario myself…

No! I will prove to them all tonight that Tohru Honda doesn't give up. I will find Kyo tonight and face my fear. I pushed through the bathroom doors past Rin and strode into the gym with confidence.

"But what if he makes fun of me again?" I wailed as I flew back into the ladies room. "No! Who cares?" I strode back out with a devilish grin.

"But what if Kagura is all over him again? How can I talk to him seriously without bursting out crying?" I cried bolting back into the bathroom. "No! It'll be okay, we're all adults now. If Kagura give me trouble I will just ask Kyo to talk with him in private! Yeah, that will work!" I grinned and walked back to the gym.

…

"But what if…?"

"TOHRU!" Suddenly a pair of hands grabbed me by the dress and I couldn't pull away without ripping the clothing.

"No please, Rin-san!"

"Stop being such a pussy, and running into the bathroom to talk to yourself!"

"I'm sorry!"

"Shut up and stop saying your sorry!" She shouted at me.

"I'm sorry!"

"Hey, hey," I felt large hands take me gently by the shoulders. I looked up through teary eyes to Haru who was already taking his mask off. "Be easy on her, Rin. She's a softy."

I could hear Rin muttering behind Haru as he handed me his handkerchief. Since when did he carry such a thing?

Hatsuharu-san… you startled me." I said while patting my tears away. "I… I didn't recognize you."

He grinned and I couldn't help but swoon. How handsome he had grown. "Shh, it's okay Tohru-san. Don't cry over an idiot like Kyo. And I apologize for Rin. She can be mean sometimes."

"Hey!"

"All in good fun, babe," Haru instantly replied when Rin made a protest. He flashed her a quick smile before turning to me. "But seriously… she's got more venom than a menstruating rattlesnake."

"Hatsuharu…" Rin growled out between her clenched teeth. Haru just laughed and kissed her, whispering something into her ear that made her blush. For a moment I wondered what it was he told her. She waved him off and said she was going to talk to Uo.

As she walked away Haru watched her. "You two… you two make a nice couple." I said, filling in the silence.

"She's pregnant."

"WHAT? R-Rin-san? Pregnant?" Tonight was full of surprises but this one was so cool! "Congratulations! I'm happy for you!"

"Thanks. We're both excited…" he was still watching his wife walk across the floor with a soft look. "She was freaking out at first thinking she'll be a bad parent like hers were to her… but I think she'll be a good mom."

I watched him with astonishment of how much love and faith he had in his wife. I never thought I would hear such deep and wonderful words like that. I only heard it on TV and stuff but in real life, it was so touching. Haru finally turned to me, his eyes only widening as he bent over to look me in the face.

"Why are you crying?"

"That was so beautiful!"

"Oh Tohru-san…" Haru laughed while patting my head. "You were always the good girl. Kyo doesn't deserve you."

"Everyone keeps mentioning him to me but why haven't I seen him at all tonight?"

"Maybe he's avoiding you."

I looked up at Haru surprised. "He's avoiding me? Of all people, I think _I_ should be avoiding him!" I squeaked.

Haru raised his eyebrow. "Tohru-san… didn't you know?"

Oops, there goes that line I hate.

"Hatsuharu-san!" A group of girls called. Two of them ran over giggling to each other before gazing up at the statue of beauty I was talking with. "Hatsuharu-san, do you remember us? Maki and Sha Sha?" One girl said pointing to herself and her bouncing red-headed friend.

"Oh yeah, how are you girls?"

"Fine fine, but can you come with us? Sao doesn't believe me about that time you dragged the class president to the bathroom…"

"Oh yeah! That was awesome, okay, I'll come," Haru said beginning to walk with the two girls.

"Hold on!" I said grabbing onto his coat. "Didn't I know _what _about Kyo?"

Haru looked apologetic. "Sorry Tohru-san… I think that's something he needs to tell you himself." He walked away.

"What? You can't say 'Tohru-san, didn't you know?' and not tell me anything!" I said under the loud music. I sighed. All in vain.

I started walking toward a buffet table where no one huddled around like vultures. I took a mini plate and put an assortment of foods on it, my mind lost in thought. What could Kyo possibly say to me? Did I want to hear it?

My imagination took over…

"Tohru, I wanted to say I am lost without you. I… I took up drinking and drugs, but none of it worked. All I need in my life is you!" Dream Kyo begged.

Dream Tohru turned around and sniffed. "Hmph! That ship sailed a long time ago! I rather see you sink to the bottom of the ocean than ever take you back you scum bag!" Dream Tohru kicked Dream Kyo away and felt pride welt within her as she cackled manically.

I sighed. Yeah right.

"Excuse me, miss," a caterer said snapping me from my dream. I turned to see a masked man with a tall white hat covering his hair standing behind me. Even the caterers wore masks? Wow, Yuki really wanted everyone to be in costume!

"Oh sorry," I moved away so the man could replace an empty tray with another one. After placing fresh food down, he looked up at me and paused.

I stared back and smiled. "Um, the food you all prepared is wonderful! It really tastes good."

The man nodded slowly. "Thank you." He turned to look at the party. "The reunion turned out pretty good. I already met with a couple of my old friends."

I nodded in agreement. "Say, do I know you?" I asked. I bounced slightly. "Maybe we went to high school together? You seem familiar enough."

The caterer laughed and crossed his hands behind his back. "Yeah, I went to school here…" He turned to me. "But I don't recall seeing you…"

"Oh," I giggled and took a bite from a cracker with some kind of dip. "You wouldn't. I wasn't really a girl that stood out."

"I'd remember a beautiful face like yours…" he muttered.

I touched my face and realized I didn't have her mask on. Darn where did I put it?! I turned back to the caterer with a sheepish smile. "Um… t-thank you."

"Are you here with anyone?" He asked. He looked back at the kitchen to make sure no one was looking for him.

I sighed. "No. I came here with my friends in hopes of avoiding someone. You know Kyo? Ohmi_gosh_, that guy!"

The man looked startled. "Kyo?"

I nodded and took on an angry face. "When I see that guy, whack! I'd punch him in the nose!" I said imitating a punch in the air. I turned to the caterer and laughed. "I'm kidding. I'd never punch him, even with all the rotten stuff he put me through."

"Um… if it's okay to ask… what did he do?"

I played with the dip on her plate. "It… it was nothing."

"Go on," he said. He looked earnestly interested. "The buffet line has slowed down, so I've got nothing to do until dessert is to be served."

I sighed and searched his eyes. It was too hard to see. I wanted to avoid the subject but the way his voice pleaded me.

"Just crushed my heart and ran off with a girl I thought was my friend…" I looked up at the masked man. Should I be telling all this to a guy who claimed went to their school? "Uwah! You're not friends with Kyo are you?"

"No!" The man instantly replied. "I just… I heard about that incident back in high school!"

"Oh not you too!" I said slapping my forehead.

"But I hear… well, that Kyo felt really bad about all that."

"That's the first I've ever heard that story," I chuckled sarcastically.

"I ran into him the other day… we were setting up food when he came by to see if he could find some girl named Tohru or something like that."

My heart stopped beating.

"He asked Yuki but that damn… I mean, that guy would not give him that girl Tohru's number. Gez that guy Yuki is a jerk." He said. "Kyo looked kinda sad."

I turned to the catered, my throat caked dry. "Did… did he really?"

The catered nodded solemnly. "I think he felt bad for something he did to her. Say, are you Tohru?"

I backed up and put the plate of food down on the table. "Eh? N-no! Of course not! Wow, what a coincidence that the same thing that happened to Tohru happened to me too! Wow, I bet she'd want revenge!"

The caterer laughed. "I'd hope not. Poor guy probably already has enough issues."

I sighed. "I really… I really loved him though," I whispered to myself. Looking up I noticed the caterer staring at me. Could he hear me? I mean, the music was kind of loud. Oh, but now thoughts of only Kyo were filtering through my mind. What happened to coming here and forgetting about him and just having a good time? So far, I was doing more remembering than forgetting and more stressed times than good times!

'_Sorry Tohru-san… I think that's something he needs to tell you himself.'_ Hatsuharu-san said. What could Kyo want to say to me?

I bowed to the caterer. "At any rate, I'm trying to avoid Kyo. That guy… I don't know what I'll do when I meet him." I smiled jokingly. "But if I run into him can I call on you to punch him in the face? I don't think my punches are very effective."

"Of course," he said. "I'll do more than punch him for hurting a girl like you."

I was amazed. "No no! I was kidding, you can't punch him! Uwah, there'd be so much blood! Besides that, Kyo was really strong in high school!"

The caterer laughed and suddenly I felt warm all over. "I'd better go, it's almost dessert time. Good bye."

"Bye!" I said as he walked back to the kitchen. I didn't move from my spot until I had to shake myself from my daze. At least I made a friend at this reunion! I should have got his name… oh well, when he comes out for dessert, I'll just have to ask him. Hm, I wonder if _I_ knew him in high school…

I made my way back to Uo-chan and sat down with a huge sigh.

"What's up?" She asked.

"Uo-chan, I don't know what to do anymore. I thought coming here tonight would solve a lot of problems but for some reason it's just building up more problems."

"What do you mean?"

"I just ran into Hatsuharu-san—"

"Was he hott or was he _hott_? What'd I tell you?" Uo laughed nudging me.

"Uo-chan!" Actually, yeah, he was pretty hott but that was beside the point.

"I'm sorry, go ahead."

"He told me that Kyo is avoiding me. I asked him why he would be avoiding me when he's the one who broke my heart and he goes 'Didn't you know?'"

"What would Kyo be avoiding _you_ for?" Uo-chan asked, taking a sip of her champagne.

"I have no idea! Uwah, I'm getting dizzy just thinking about it."

Uo-chan watched me with a straight mouth. She sighed and took her mask off, placing it on the table before ruffling her hair slightly.

"Come on," she said pulling me up on my feet. "Let's go take a walk. Maybe you need a little fresh air." I only nodded.

We walked out to the front of the school where a few other people were sitting in groups or in couples in the dark. The cool air felt good on my skin. I never noticed how cool it got.

"Remember that time there was a huge food fight out here?" Uo-chan asked.

"Oh yeah, haha I remember that. We couldn't get the spaghetti off the stairs for weeks!"

"Lot's of stuff happened back then…" Uo-chan said trailing off. "Lot's of stuff…"

"Arisa?"

We both looked up to a stairwell where a man stood with one leg propped up against the wall. He stood up straight and walked down to meet us.

"What's it to ya?" Uo-chan asked defensively. "If this is about me not paying you back for lunch money or something…" He took off his mask and Uo-chan remained speechless. There he was… Kureno. Standing in front of us with quite a sad face. I watched Uo-chan freeze and I feared she would collapse. Actually she did collapse.

"Shit!" She cursed before quickly looking up at Kureno who caught her by the armpits. She blushed and stood up.

"Are you okay?" Kureno asked her.

"I'm fine!" She screamed turning away from him and brushing her shoulders off. "It isn't like I've never fallen before!"

Kureno only stared at her. "I have too."

She turned to him angrily. "Of course you have! You played soccer you fell like all the time, idiot!"

"No," he stepped closer to her and I watched Uo-chan once again freeze. Why was she so angry at Kureno? "That's not what I meant. I meant that I have fallen… for you."

Ohmygosh that was so cheesy it was cute!

Unbelievably, they totally forgot I was standing there.

Uo-chan turned away from Kureno and even though it was dark I could see the blush across her cheeks. "Why'd you stop writing to me?"

"… I don't know."

"Yes you do you jerk!" She screamed at him.

"Uo-chan!"

She ignored me. "It was something wasn't it? Your letters to me started to sound so full of crap and no feelings in it anymore. I knew something happened but you were hiding it from me! I even called you—so many messages but all you kept saying was 'I'm fine, I'm fine' but it was a load of crap and you know it!"

"My grandma was sick," he reasoned.

"She got better, you even told me so."

"A lot changed… but not the way I felt for you."

"Don't tell me that now you liar! I hate you!" She finally spat. He didn't say anything but he simply watched her.

"Arisa…"

"Ku-chan!"

We all turned to see a brunette turn the corner. Upon seeing Kureno her features relaxed and she put a hand to her chest. "Thank goodness, I thought I lost you for a second!" She walked over and Kureno put a hand around her waist.

I could feel Uo-chan's heart pulsing… it was breaking…

"Arisa… this is Sarah. I met her in Kyoto… she's from Germany."

Sarah beamed at Uo-chan and she extended a hand for her to shake. "Nice to meet you!"

Arisa stared at her for a moment. "In Japan it's customary to bow…"

"Arisa!" Kureno reprimanded.

I instantly grabbed onto Sarah's hand and shook it fiercely. "Wow, shaking a person's hand is so cool! I don't get to do this often! Ahaha!" I tried to save the mood but Uo-chan was already too hurt to apologize for the rude comment.

Sarah laughed and bowed while I kept shaking her hand. "Ah yes, I should bow, sorry!"

Kureno watched Uo-chan turn around. He couldn't see her face but she was crying.

"Arisa…"

"Just stay away from me you jerk!" She screamed giving him the middle finger. "You… you jerk…" A choked sob escaped her and she broke into a fast walk to the gym. I stared between the two parties and bowed to Kureno and Sarah before running after Uo-chan.

"Uo-chan?"

"I knew it… I knew it all along…"

I slowed down to a walk as Uo-chan continued to the gym. What was I to do in a situation like this? Uo-chan looked truly upset… more so than I thought she would be. But to see Kureno with another girl after not telling her anything seemed so uncharacteristic of him. Why would he keep a secret like that from Uo-chan? Wouldn't he truthfully tell her it just wasn't working out? There were too many holes in this situation. Clenching my fists I ran into the gym after Uo-chan. I wouldn't let her sink to the bottom of the ocean because of this! She had to be strong!

Upon walking into the party again I found Hana-chan. She had her mask still on while she was chatting with non other than Kazuma-sensei himself.

"Hana-chan."

"Tohru-kun!"

I eyed her suspiciously. "I thought you were upset that Kazuma-sensei didn't want to be seen with you at the party," I whispered into her ear. Kazuma gave a hearty laugh and I blushed guessing he heard me.

"As soon as I saw Saki enter the room, I couldn't keep myself away from such a flower like herself," Kazuma said making Hana-chan blush.

"Are you sure she didn't put a spell on you or something?" I teased.

"Even if she did, I wouldn't want the spell to wear off," he replied huskily. Hana-chan laughed as Kazuma gave her a crooked grin.

Love birds…

"Anyway," I said, "Uo-chan came running in here… do you know where she went? She kind of ran into Kureno… and he has a new girlfriend."

Hana-chan looked up with shocked eyes and I silently appeased with her similar reaction. At least Uo-chan wasn't the only one with that reaction.

"How is that even possible? Arisa and Kureno have always been a couple…"

"Until now," I filled in. With a sign and began to fidget with my fingers. "This night is just turning out peachy."

"I think I saw Uotani-san go to the ladies room," Kazuma said. "I hope your friend will be alright."

I laughed in spite of what he said. "Oh no, I wouldn't be worrying about Uo-chan. I'd be worrying about the people that are around her when she's mad!"

"I love how Tohru-kun can say such a serious statement with jubilance," I could hear Hana-chan comment to Kazuma-sensei while I ventured to the bathroom again. This time I dodged any male that may attempt to confess their love to me.

I made my entrance and Uo-chan was standing in front of the vanity with water droplets dripping from the tip of her chin. It looked as if she just plunged her face into some cold water. I wasn't sure what was tears and what was water. I felt a bit out of place as other girls in the bathroom gave Uo a weird glance.

"Uo-chan…" I finally said coming at her.

"He can go die. I hope he dies." She spat.

"Don't say that!"

"It's true! He was playing me this whole time! What kind of man does that?" As I came closer to her she swatted me away like a mosquito. "Leave me alone… I'm sorry, just leave me alone."

"No!" I took her by her arms and started to push her into a stall with me. More odd glances from girls in the bathroom. Was it just me or were they trying to escape?

"Tohru, what are you doing? Let go of me!" Uo-chan cried.

"Uo-chan, you're acting silly! You didn't even give Kureno a chance to explain himself! You didn't get the whole story!" I reasoned back as I wrestled her into the stall. I ended up throwing myself at her and slamming the door closed behind me. It was awfully cramped.

"What's there to explain? He cheated on me and now he's off screwing another girl! She's probably better than me. Maybe she cooks better! Maybe she's so much… s-so much ni-ice than me!" Uo-chan was crying. It began to tug at my heart how much this was hurting my dear friend.

"You don't know that, Uo-chan!"

"Tohru, stop it! We all can't be optimistic like you! Some of us don't like to act like everything is fine all the time!" Ouch. "Some of us face reality and act upset when we're upset. Mad when we're mad. We all can't be a saint like you!"

From outside the stall we heard a door slam. It hushed us both and while gripping onto each other's shoulders we paused in our mini argument.

A snide giggle followed the sound of heels clicking on the tile floors. "You're so bad," one girl laughed.

"What? I can't help it if I've got a great catch," the other girl said. "He just looked too pathetic I couldn't help but take the opportunity."

What if they caught us eves dropping on their conversation? What a terrible thing to do!

"So why are you with him at all?"

"Oh come on," the other girl said. Where have I heard that voice before? "With a sexy body like that, what do you _think_ I want from him?"

"You're such a skank."

"I want a taste of what a Japanese man tastes like. Mmhmm…"

"Sarah, you and I both know your internship is over in two weeks and you've got to go back to Germany. That's pretty messed up that you're playing with him."

"But the funniest part is he ran into his old girlfriend a little while ago. He looked so uncomfortable!"

"Why? Didn't they break up or something?" We heard the faucets running water.

"Well he told me that he had a girl back home that he really liked. The only thing was that after his grandma got better, he found a really good job that paid well and what can I say—a guy with looks and money isn't something you come across everyday. He stayed in Kyoto for his job but didn't want to tell his girl. Something about making himself a respectable man before going after her.

"But after a while he said something about it not being fair that she wait for him for such a long time. He talked about some letter he wrote to her and crap but his bitchy girlfriend was too impatient and stopped writing him. He figured she was tired of him being gone or something like that."

"So he still really likes her?"

There was silence for a moment. "Probably."

"Sarah, you're such a sneak."

"Whatever. I'm going to ride him until I've got to go back home. And anyway, the way his ex girlfriend threw a tantrum at him earlier," her voice lowered considerably as the pair opened the door to the gym, "I'm sure he's going to want some… _comforting_ tonight." They giggled and then all was silent.

It wasn't until they left that I realized I was holding my breath. That… that Sarah girl. She seemed so sweet when I met her earlier! Was she really that cruel? Oh, and then Kureno… was that the reason he stayed in Kyoto? To make a living before getting together with Uo-chan?

He was trying to be a man for her… Uo-chan must be so sad now.

I turned around to see Uo-chan's face livid. Whoa! Wasn't expecting that!

Her blue eyes burned and she gently pushed me aside and opened the stall door, only to rush out to the gym. There was no doubt she was looking for Sarah.

"Uo-chan!" I cried, running after her. "Uo-chan…!"

"YOU BITCH!"

When I opened the bathroom door the first thing I saw was Uo-chan slugging Sara in the face and people around them shrieking.

**To be continued...**


	7. I am Whisked Away

**Dooms Day: The High School Reunion**

By: Ochako107

Standard Disclaimer

**Chapter 7 - I am Whisked Away**

I watched in horror as my best friend throttled the brunette screaming for mercy. Uo grabbed Sarah's hair and forced her to look up. Wow, I knew that Uo was in a gang back in middle school but to see that her skills had not tarnished at the slightest kind of scared me!

"Uo-chan! You have to stop!" I cried running up the small circle created in the center of the gym floor. All around people were hollering and screaming. I couldn't get to the fight since it was so tightly packed. "Uo-chan!" I cried helplessly.

"Tohru-chan?" I turned around to find Momiji behind me. For once I wasn't uncomfortable to see him. That or I was too preoccupied with the fight going on. I heard Uo curse and another fist being thrown. What was going on in there? Momiji grabbed me by the shoulders. "Tohru-chan, what's going on?"

"Uo-chan overheard how Kureno's girlfriend is using him and she… she exploded!" Finding a lack of other words to describe the situation. Momiji took off his own mask, a serious look to him, and handed it to me before pushing through the crowd. Wow, watching Momiji step into the fight was quite brave. Not something I could imagine the Momiji I knew in high school to do. Quickly falling into his step, I followed him into the center to get a better look at the situation.

As soon as I broke out of the crowd, I saw Sarah bite Uo. I threw my hand to my mouth with a gasp. "Uo-chan!"

Suddenly from nowhere a large silver dish came crashing down on Sarah's head and the girl fell over. More screaming.

I looked up to see Hana toss the dish on the floor with a dull look. "Oops… my hand slipped."

The girl that was with Sarah in the bathroom cantered over to Hana and slapped across the face. "You bitch!"

The entire circle of people silenced. Hana's head turned ever so slightly. Even the music momentarily paused. Obviously this girl did not know Hana's abilities.

"Oooo!" The crowd hooted. "Someone's gunna to get a _smack down_!"

The girl looked around the circle but didn't seem to care. It wasn't until she turned back to Hana that her eyes widened to the size of saucers. She seemed to freeze as she began gripping at her head as if being tortured. "Wh—what? What are you? No… no please don't!"

I closed my eyes not wanting to see.

Upon opening them, the poor girl was on the floor withering in pain. Good thing I am on Hana-chan's side.

After a moment Hana-chan unfroze from her trance and tenderly put a delicate hand to her cheek. "Oh my… ouch that hurt."

In an instant Kazuma-sensei was at her side, checking his beloved over. Meanwhile an onlooker poked the girl quivering on the floor.

"Think she's cursed?"

"Her mind was probably poisoned!" Another person called.

"Break this up! What's going on?" From the opposite side of the circle came Shigure-sensei.

"Sensei! Please, Uo-chan and Sarah-san are fighting!" I pleaded. From the corner of my eye I think I saw a flash of sparkling purple. "Please, can you stop them? Someone might be seriously hurt!" I looked to see Momiji trying to hold Uo-chan back but the girl looked like a wild woman. Hatsuharu-san and Rin-san also came to try and calm Uo-chan down.

"Oh shut up, Honda! Stop trying to play the good-girl. You act like you don't want anyone hurt but in reality you just don't want Uotani hurt!" Called the purple sparkling creature. Oh, it was Mokoto-san.

"Don't talk to Tohru like that, you nasty woman," a voice to the right of me said. The girl had her head bent down, staring into her punch. It was Machi!

"Like hell! I'll talk to her however I want. Besides, I'm not the nasty woman here. You're just mad that _Yuki_ gave you the ditch!" Mokoto raised her hand to her mouth laughing. It reminded me of a fox from some child's cartoon.

Next thing I knew, I saw Machi launch herself at Mokoto, the other girl screaming from surprise. Machi straddled Mokoto before throwing her red punch all over the woman's face. She screamed like a banshee.

"You ruined my dress!"

"Oh so sorry," Machi said rather calmly, "but it'll go well with your ruined face."

Makoto grabbed Machi by the dress strap but she pulled back making the strap break with a pop. I watched on with wide eyes. What on earth was happening?

"Hey, get off her!" A man said, rudely grabbing Machi by the wrist to flip her off of Mokoto. Just as quickly, another hand shot out and shoved the man away.

"Y-Yuki!" Makoto stammered while smiling to her prince who was standing over her protectively. "I'm so happy you saved me…"

"Machi, are you okay?" Yuki asked kneeling beside Machi and holding her wrist. The girl nodded with a blush.

"Hey! I got hurt too, you know!" Makoto yelled from behind the pair. She got up and dove at Machi throwing a punch at her.

The man from earlier came charging at Yuki now. "Yuki, look out!" I cried jumping toward him. The next thing I knew, I felt an immense pain in my lower abdomen as the man punched me.

"Huuu!" I grunted falling to the floor. Ouch! I knew my profession would never have anything to do with fighting as long as I lived! This hurt ten times than those monthly cramps!

Yuki gasped. "You hit _Honda-san_!" I don't know where Yuki went but I looked up to see nearly everyone around me fighting. When had all this happened? I turned, still holding my stomach, to see Uo-chan pulling the now conscious Sarah's hair and kicking as the pair tumbled around. Momiji was standing aside now, not sure how to break the mass of limbs and legs apart. Mokoto and Machi were still wrestling each other, kicking and screaming. Yuki and the man that pushed Machi were still in a fight as well.

"Takers? Any takers here?" Shigure called to the crowd. He held a few yen in his hand.

"Shigure what are you doing?" Akito asked coming up to his side slightly stunned.

"I'll put 100 on the girl in the yellow dress!" Someone among the mass cried. Just as he said that, Machi grabbed her flat slipper off her foot and began beating Mokoto over the head with it.

"100 on the lady in yellow!" Shigure called.

"200 on Yuki!" Manabe yelled. "Yeah man! Kick that dude's ass for hurting my sis!"

"200 on Yuki!" Shigure turned to Akito. "Come on, darling, why don't you join the brawl? I know you could kick some…"

"Shigure, you're taking bets?" Akito asked in outrage. She watched as a few other people placed their bids in Shigure's hands.

"Not only that, take a look! Women brawling? It's such a lovely sight!"

"You pig," Akito growled.

I turned away slightly, now trying to claw away from all the fighting. Wait a second… 'darling'?

"S-Shigure –sensei! You and Akito are…? T-together?" I stammered finally standing up.

He nearly reminded me of a child getting caught with his hand in the cookie jar. "Sorry, Tohru, it would have never worked between you and me."

I could already see the steam coming from the woman's (once man's) ears. "WHAT?"

Ohmygosh! Run! Run! I yelled to my legs.

It was unfortunate that I was one of the slowest runners in high school.

Akito grabbed me and pulled me to her. "You were hitting on _Shigure_? _My_ Shigure?"

_Please don't punch me, please don't punch me, please don't punch me_. I thought desperately.

"N-No Akito-san!"

"LIAR!"

Whack!

"Huu!" I grunted again as Akito punched me. And, no—it wasn't a girly punch either. It felt like a train running me over. "Ugh!" God, this woman was possessive!

"I'm going to murder you, and enjoy it!" She cackled grabbing the front of my dress and nearly swinging me in a circle.

"A-Akito-san!"

"Tohru-chan!"

Suddenly a flash of blonde hair blurred my vision and I found myself flat on my butt. I shook my head. I was definitely going to feel that tomorrow—if I lived that long!

"Leave Tohru-chan alone," Momiji growled low. Akito made a swing at Momiji and I watched in horror as his face turned to the side. He didn't flinch.

"Hit me all you want, but you won't hit Tohru-chan again!"

Suddenly I felt a pair of steely hands grip me around my back and under my knees. I found myself in that caterer man's arms!

"Come on, lets get out of here!"

I didn't have time to respond as I felt him whisk me away and outside the gym. Away from the noise. Away from the fighting.

"B-But my friends!"

"They'll be fine!" He said to me. He brought me to the back of the cafeteria where the loading dock was. He gently set me down on the rubbery surface before sitting in front of me crossed legged.

I held my stomach wincing in pain. My elbow was also scratched.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

I nodded. "I think so…" I put my hands on my head. "Oh what have I done?"

"Don't blame yourself. You didn't do anything wrong!" He said. I looked up to see he was still wearing his mask. Why was it that he seemed so familiar? He sighed seeing that I wasn't believing his attempt to comfort me. "Well, you should hang here for a little while until the fight inside cools down."

Tears began to pool in my eyes. "I am so scared! My friends, will they be okay? This night is just a disaster!" I started to cry. I knew it was inappropriate but I couldn't control the drops running down my face. "Nothing is going right tonight! Nothing at all!"

I let my head hang. The combination of hurting in my abdomen along with my attempt to cry quietly didn't sit well. It actually hurt a lot.

"Please," the stranger said, "Don't cry." He put a hand to mine and I felt warm all over.

"I'm sorry. I don't mean to cry."

The stranger didn't say another word as I helplessly cried. What a big baby! Stop crying! I chastised myself relentlessly. I threw my hands away from my face and growled in frustration scaring the caterer.

"I'm going home!" I said standing up and then doubling over in pain. The man caught my wrist before I fell over.

"You can't go home!" He said suddenly.

I wasn't sure what was making me feel so agitated, but this man wasn't helping me feel better. "Why not? I knew coming tonight was a bad idea, nothing good as come of it and what is worse, I didn't even confront that that...!"

"Wow, you must be really mad, I don't think I've ever seen you this pissed before."

I turned my eyes sharply at him, attempting my best impression of a scowl. I hoped it was at least intimidating. "Like you'd ever know the times I've ever been this mad."

"Are you mad at... Kyo?" He asked carefully.

"I...!" I paused. Was I mad at Kyo? Well... not right now, but he sort of was part of the anger. I sighed suddenly feeling too tired to be mad or sad. There was so much going on in my mind I drooped down and the man finally let go of my wrist seeing I wasn't about to run off. "I guess I'm not mad at him... right now." I added.

The man chuckled making my ears turn pink. Was he laughing at me? "You really changed, hua, Tohru."

I stared at him. It was as if I had met this man before. Impossible! I definitely never met anyone as nice as him! I laughed too. "Yeah, I guess I learned the world isn't full of sunshine and butterflies," I laughed bitterly. "Uwah, but it is full of those things isn't it?"

He smirked and I could almost imagine his eyes rolling. I laughed some more. Without knowing it, I felt almost as if the whole fight inside the gym, Uo-chan, Hana-chan, Yuki, Momiji-kun... all of that suddenly began to fade.

He talked about a friend he met right after high school. He went to a culinary school with him and they traveled to France for a semester. I told him about all the random people that visit my flower shop and the funny stories we shared melted into the night. It was fun talking about everything and yet it was about nothing.

I had not even thought about Kyo throughout the entire conversation.

The man stole away for a moment to grab a bag of ice for my shoulder that hit the floor and some drinks. When he came back, he told me the fight was pretty much over. Not to mention the gym was a mess.

"So much for serving cake tonight!" He laughed clinking his can of beer to my can of cola.

"Oh no, there's not cake?" I asked.

He shrugged, "Sure there is, if you don't mind licking it off the floor and stuff. It looked like some idiot fell into the cake."

I laughed and sipped my coke while holding the ice on my bruised arm. "I... I want to walk a little," I said standing up. I waited for my stomach to lurch again from being punched but thankfully nothing happened.

Slowly we walked away from the back of the cafeteria, still talking about the inside disaster zone. Without knowing it we were headed toward a familiar place.

It looked as if time had not passed. The tree was still there, it's strong, thick branches appeared to have not changed at all. As we came closer to it our voices seemed to die away. Did he know I was lost in my own thoughts? If he knew I didn't want to be interrupted in my musing, it was very thoughtful of him.

I could still remember it...

I was waiting and waiting... Kyo never showed up for lunch that day or any day after that for that matter.

I felt the coke can crunch under my hand. I shut my eyes trying to forget the pain I felt that day.

_'Who would want to be with a girl like her?'_

It couldn't have been true.

_'What a laugh!'_

'_Worse kiss I ever had!'_

I shook my head and suddenly the image of the first time I met Kyo in middle school popped into my mind. He crouched next to me as my tears began to subside. He put a gentle hand to my shoulder and I could still see his honest face through my bleary eyes.

_'That stupid smile of yours... is so much better...'_

"LIES!"

I hurled the can at the tree as hard as I could before accidentally tripping.

I must have scared my new friend because he jumped away from me.

"I... I wasn't lying. It was a fact that Ayame-Sensei started up a fashion class." He looked at the crumpled can lying next to the tree. "I mean if it really upsets you I won't talk about it or whatever."

I huffed and shook my head. I hadn't been paying attention to whatever he was saying. "No... That wasn't it; sorry I kind of got..." I laughed and punched the side of my head. "Sorry."

He sat on the grass with a little huff and picked up the ice bag I hadn't realized I dropped. He put it on my shoulder and leaned ever so slightly closer to me. "Well?"

I turned to him with a blush. I had not noticed that brilliant amber color of the eyes before. "Well what?" I asked almost breathlessly.

"What was going on in that head of yours, Tohru?"

I looked at him and then at the tree that Kyo and I had once shared. "It's a long story."

He didn't say anything.

Why couldn't Kyo be like this man sitting next to me? Why? Suddenly I drew a shaky breath. "It's just... well... Kyo. Period. You know how I feel about him," I added in a lower tone, "I waited for him under this tree. This tree was special because we used to eat lunch together here. I well... I got my first kiss from him here as well. Not that _that_ kiss was anything special to him," I once again added in a lower tone. I didn't want to be spiteful, but how could I not?

"I thought... he was going to ask me to Prom. I really liked Kyo, he was my first friend that was a boy," why not call him a boyfriend? I mentally asked, "And he was one of my closest friends. I really cared so much about him... so much maybe too much." I paused as my new friend said nothing. "But it's just the thoughts of a woman who never got over the past. I am truly stupid to let him have this hold on me." I flexed my toes slightly. "I could have gotten on with my life... maybe had a boyfriend, maybe moved away from this town, maybe gotten a hair cut... but something wouldn't let me." I thought a moment about what a revelation this information was. "I... I think I never let go because I never told him properly... how much I really liked him... about how much he hurt me." I folded my hands in my lap just to give myself something to do. "Maybe I wanted to stay in high school. Maybe I wanted to have some resolve with Kyo before I left. I'm stuck in the past."

I finally snuck a glance at my friend and he said nothing but stared up at the tree. I sighed, what a nuisance I was being. He didn't want to hear something so depressing at a time like this. I cleared my throat and made a movement to get up when suddenly he tugged me toward him.

I fell into his waiting arms, a warm hug enveloping me.

I knew my eyes were wide open as I sat awkwardly in is arms as he clung to me. "I'm sorry." He finally said.

"Sorry for what?"

"I'm sorry I left you like that on that day... I'm so sorry Tohru."

**To Be Continued**...

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in _ages_! There's just been so much change in my life, I kind of got side tracked. First time in college and all. I still can't believe I've been writing fanfiction since maybe the seventh grade and here I am! College Ochako-chan! Anyhow, I'll try to update this story more frequently (but doesn't everyone say that?). I hope you all are enjoying it so far. Hm, how will Tohru take the fact that she's been hanging out with Kyo this whole time? See you next chapter!!


	8. I am Strong

**Dooms Day: The High School Reunion**

By: Ochako107

Standard Disclaimer

**Chapter 8 – I am Strong**

My eyes were stuck wide open. What was _going on_?

"I'm sorry... I shouldn't have left you like that on that day... I'm so sorry Tohru."

My mind was whirling. It must have been because my world was suddenly rendered black.

Upon waking up I saw my friend crouched over me. His lips were set in a frown. Did I say something wrong?

"What happened?" I asked groggily.

"Shit, you passed out for a second and went limp!"

I sat up and rubbed my head. "Oh that's because I had a dream that you told me you were Kyo and that you were sorry for leaving me feeling awful all those years ago when you broke my heart."

"I... I did say that."

I wished I blacked out again.

I threw my hand to his face and took off his mask without waiting for further adieu. I gasped and stared at him. "Kyo!" I screamed with surprise.

"Tohru!" He screamed equally surprised. "Ha, ah, well what a surprise, I didn't know... it was... you."

"You're mocking me!" I instantly got up ignoring all the pain running through my body. Getting away from him was my first priority.

"Tohru!"

"Don't touch me!" I screamed pulling myself from him. "You knew this whole time and you didn't say anything to me? You just pretended to be someone and go and freak me out like this? Kyo!" I knew it sounded like I was reprimanding him but what did I care. Oddly enough he looked like a scolded child wincing as I yelled at him.

"Tohru, please hear me out, I was a complete idiot in high school," he said trying to block me from moving past him.

"Go on."

He gawked at me for a moment. "When did you get so... so outspoken?"

"Well, Kyo it's been 10 years, you think I changed a_ little_ at least while I was growing up. Besides that, you left me feeling terrible, how can I be so light and airy with you? I'm not innocent anymore-- not after what you did to me. What did you expect me to do when I met you finally? 'Oh Kyo! I'm so glad I've finally gotten to see you! What's that? You're sorry you ripped my heart out and threw it against a wall to slowly fall into a trash bin? It's okay, don't worry about it, I'm Tohru Honda and I'm made of steel!' Fat chance!" I knew it was rude of me to speak this way but with all the Adeline pumping through my veins at the mere sight of him I didn't care. He hurt me bad and I just couldn't bring myself to be so forgiving before giving him a piece of my mind. My mouth was acting faster than my brain.

"Listen, I was a huge asshole in high school, Tohru, I know that, j-just hear me out okay?"

I considered him for a moment and thought what my mom would think of me seeing me behave so monster-ly toward another person...

_'That's my girl!'_

Okay, _maybe_ she'd think that, but I know mom would tell me to give him the benefit of the doubt.

"Uwah..." I moaned before sitting on one of the tree's root knots.

Kyo watched me, probably weighing his words. He didn't sit down and I didn't blame him, this tree was a bit uncomfortable.

"Okay you had a bad rep in high school," he said.

"Great way to start making me see your view of things," I said offhandedly.

"Wait wait, okay? Geez, this is hard!" He began pacing back and forth and I couldn't help but feel mildly bad for him. I don't know how much of his explanation would help what damage had been done between us. "Uh, well you see, I really liked you in high school too Tohru. A lot. But you know, I was stupid and really shallow.

"I saw all our classmates making fun of us, saying how I could do better. It pissed me off that they'd say crap like that to you but at the same time I was embarrassed. I wanted to be cool too like everyone else. I learned that Kagura had a little... thing for me. I knew it was wrong, you and she were friends after all, but Kagura was totally popular! She was one of the most popular girls at school and if I was hooking up with her then I'd be in the good graces of our high school."

I stared at him as if all hell had frozen over. "You jeopardized our friendship... so you could be _popular_?"

"I know I know! It was completely stupid! I took the bait and started going out with Kagura, but Tohru, seeing you in that hallway that afternoon was really... really difficult. It was one thing for me to be going out with Kagura but to see your face after seeing us... kissing..." his voice nearly fell flat. "It tore me up inside, but everyone was there in the hallway. I know it was stupid, very _very_ stupid in fact. Tohru I didn't mean to hurt you!" I let my hands fall on my thighs as I began to stand up. "Wait!"

"Ouch!" I cried as he put his hands on my shoulders, forcing me to sit.

"Oops, I'm sorry." He said noticing I hit my bottom on the tree roots. "I didn't mean that."

"It's okay…" I muttered with a slight smile. "It wouldn't be the first time you hurt me."

"I'm begging you to understand."

"No, I definitely understand. Your social status was above me. I got it. You and Kagura must have had a great laugh about me crying!"

"She shouldn't have said that thing about your lunch boxes and about you talking too much." He said with a bit of hurt.

"Did I?" I couldn't help but ask.

"What? Talk too much? Well, yeah, but…" he blushed, "I liked it when you talked to me… it was nice to hear your worries, your reliefs… it was just nice."

"Apparently not since you went blabbering to the whole school about what a freak I was."

"Tohru," Kyo turned on me with all seriousness. "I'll tell you the truth that well, I stayed with Kagura until the end of our senior year but, she just wasn't the right one for me. I broke up with her that summer and she didn't take it well at all. I went away to culinary school and she followed me! We're actually working together still. Really, she just didn't give up but after a while she knew I still liked you. She finally started seeing other people and we're just friends. I'm not lying!" He added when he saw my eyebrow shoot up. "I would not lie to you, Tohru. Not after what I did to you." He ran a hand through those ginger locks I once dreamed of touching. Once upon a time. "But I couldn't take it, Tohru. I wanted to see you again so badly but I knew you hated me."

"Hate is a strong word," I interjected quietly.

Kyo laughed a little. "Of course you couldn't hate anyone—"

"_Disgusted _is better," I amended making sure Kyo did not take me lightly. He shrunk back a little. "And isn't that well… a bit cowardly? You were afraid to see me after what _you_ did to _me_? That's silly."

"I know."

"You say you know, but _do_ you? Kyo, really… I know we were stupid in high school, but do you think you can come back ten years later, explain everything to me and then assume we could go back to being okay? It… it just doesn't work that way. There's a gap you've put between us, I don't know if our relationship could ever go back to the way it was."

Silence filled the air. I had calmed down and my hot skin suddenly felt cool. Kyo shook his head and stared down at his feet.

"What can I do to fix this?"

"I… don't think you can…" I said after a moment.

"Kyo? Where did you go?" Both of us looked up to see Kagura approaching while calling Kyo's name. She stopped when she spotted his white coat and smiled. "There you are!"

I finally stood up without having Kyo accidentally shove my butt on the knobby roots and began walking past Kagura.

"Tohru, wait!" Kyo called to me.

I turned around surprising Kyo with one of my smiles. A smile I hoped looked foreign to him because it wasn't one of my best smiles I'd given him.

"Good bye, Kyo."

"Tohru please, please don't walk away! Damnit!"

Kagura backed away from the middle of us. "Tohru, I um…" She paused. "We're not together if that is what is bothering you…"

"Kagura-chan," I muttered, "I'm not mad at you. Don't make it that way. This was all in high school after all right? There are many things I'd like to forget about back then but it's nothing to be mad about anymore."

"Then you're going to forgive me?" Kyo asked with a little hope.

"I don't think I could."

Rejected!

Kyo grabbed my hand. "Tohru, don't end it like this. I… I'm really sorry. I've been looking forward to seeing you after all this time, but I was…" he looked away and I almost wanted to comfort him. Almost. Kyo never really begged like this before, it was a strange thing to witness. "I was scared you'd… move on. Or hate me." His grip on my hand intensified.

"Kyo, you're hurting me," I nearly cried. I wanted to be cool like Rin-san… angry like Uo-chan… but I just couldn't. It wasn't so much that Kyo was gripping my hand like a vice, but he himself was hurting me. He was opening old wounds I don't think I wanted to be opened.

After I said that he let go. His facial expression nearly broke my heart. Did I still love him? How could I? He hurt me so bad…

Tears wouldn't stop coming. "G-Good bye, Kyo." I turned and ran.

"Tohru!"

I kept running until I got into the gym, zigzagging my way through the crowd hoping to get lost. Somewhere where he could not find me.

"Tohru-chan!"

I turned to see Uo-chan running at me with a black eye, her dress ripped in various places, and a huge undefeated smile on her cut lip. Suddenly Kyo seemed far away seeing my friend so battered.

"Ohmigosh, Uo-chan! What? How? Are you?"

"I'm fine!" She laughed. "I showed Sara a thing or two about messing with the love of my life."

As she said this, Kureno appeared with an ice bag for Uo-chan. She blushed as he gently placed it over her eye.

"Are you sure you're okay, Arisa?" He asked in that deep voice of his.

Uo-chan acted tough and punched Kureno lightly on the arm. "Oh, Ku-chan, I'm fine! These are just little scratches!"

"I didn't know Sara was like that," he said gently.

"I didn't know you were doing all that stuff in Kyoto for me."

There was a silence between them but they were both pink with embarrassment.

"Do you think we can go somewhere quiet? I haven't talked to you in so long and…" Uo-chan asked carefully. "I… I missed you."

He kissed the top of her head before taking her hand. "I'd be glad to."

Uo smiled before turning to me. "Oh, Tohru, do you want a ride home or something? Kureno wouldn't mind driving you…"

"Volunteering others services, Arisa?" Hana-chan asked startling me from behind. She too had a few bruises from the fist fight, but other than that she looked fine.

"Well, I didn't think…" Uo-chan blushed looking up at Kureno.

"I wouldn't mind driving you home," Kureno told me politely.

I shook my head. They needed some alone time, I could tell. This was there moment! If anything good comes out of this night, it would be my friends being happy with the guys in their lives.

"No, no, I'll be fine."

"Well we won't have you walking home alone," Uo-chan said a bit aggressively.

"Don't worry about Tohru-chan!" Suddenly a hand was on my shoulder. I turned slightly to see Momiji grinning down at me. "I'll take her home, no problem."

"M-Momiji-kun!" I stuttered. Uo-chan and Hana-chan exchanged a sort of glance I couldn't read well. "No, it's really okay. I'd rather walk home! You know! Fresh air!" I sucked in a deep breath but coughed. Akito must have punched me a lot harder than I thought.

Or the thoughts of Kyo were still paining me.

Momiji held my shoulders. "Are you okay, Tohru-chan?"

"I'm fine…" Even I wasn't convinced by my voice.

"Please, it'll be my pleasure to drive you home at least. I lost you in the fight."

"You were protecting me from Akito-san, you have nothing to be sorry about!"

Momiji blushed and I felt myself blush slightly too. "Thank you…" he muttered.

"By the way, what happened to him?" Uo asked.

"You mean her," Hana-chan and I said in unison. We stared at each other.

"Hana-chan, you knew Akito was a girl?" I nearly shrieked. "Uwah!"

"Well it was obvious by the electric signals she emitted."

"And you never said anything?" Uo-chan growled, feeling embarrassed by the second.

"It didn't really concern me at the time."

"Maa, maa," Momiji stepped in. "Akito-san dragged Shigure-sensei away from the fight after a while. She really hasn't lost her awful attitude problem from back in high school," Momiji chuckled rubbing his bruised arm. I frowned.

"Momiji-kun, I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it. No one should be hurting you," he said warmly. I stared at him. Why couldn't Kyo be this nice to me?

Momiji and I began walking to his car when Kyo appeared at the gym doors with Kagura standing by his side, wringing a cloth in her hands. Why wouldn't he go away? I turned my head and Momiji noticed.

"Tohru." Kyo took a step toward us. Kagura didn't move.

"Can't you see that Tohru-chan is upset? I didn't even know you would be here, Kyo," Momiji said standing up to his full height. Suddenly I wished I had my mask back on where no one would see my face. I desperately wanted to hide from Kyo right now.

"Watch it you brat," Kyo said sharply to Momiji.

"And you should do the same," Momiji said turning his nose up on Kyo. "The way you treated Tohru-chan back then! I could never forgive you."

I saw the pain in Kyo's eyes at that statement. "That was none of your business, Momiji."

"The moment you broke her heart, I made it my business," the blonde shot back.

"I loved Tohru!"

"Some way to show it." Momiji's grip on my shoulder tightened. Kyo saw it and growled at the contact.

"Momiji," I blushed trying to shrug his hand off. It was a bit embarrassing. Why was Momiji acting like this?

"It… it wasn't all Kyo-kun's fault!" Kagura finally stepped in. "It… it was mine too."

"Kagura, don't…" Kyo warned.

"I really loved Kyo-kun in high school and I was… I was jealous of Tohru-chan!"

I gasped. "Kagura-chan? Jealous of _me_?"

Kagura's eyes became teary. "I couldn't understand why Kyo-kun didn't like me… the way he liked you. When he told me about how everyone was teasing him I took the opportunity to finally get my chance at being with him. He would be popular and I would be happy. He would finally be mine and not yours." Kagura looked down, her face flushing red. It must be… hard to admit something like this to me. "You were too good of a person, Tohru-chan, and I abused our friendship… so I could be happy."

"Kagura, stop!" Kyo said but Kagura punched him.

"NO!"

"OW! Woman why the hell did you punch me in the face?"

It seemed Kagura didn't even hear him moaning on the ground. "It is unacceptable! I was making Kyo-kun be with me when he was really in love with you! Tohru-chan, I'm so sorry. I just had to say that. Please," she bowed, "I'm so _so_ sorry."

"Come on Tohru. I'll take you home now." Momiji lead me past Kyo and Kagura and I wasn't sure what to do. This suddenly felt awkward. What was I feeling right now?

"Tohru…" Kyo's voice cracked with desperation. "Please don't…"

I turned around looking past Momiji's shoulder as we walked further and further from Kyo.

"You were my… my best friend. I can't lose you again!" He bellowed as we left the gymnasium. The doors swung behind us and for the first time that night, I desperately wanted to turn around and go back.

* * *

The car slowed to a stop and Momiji turned the car off. We were silent the whole way home. If it was awkward I didn't remember. My thoughts were filled with Kyo as usual. Wouldn't he ever leave me? But these thoughts were different. These thoughts were of his sad face as I left him at the high school. Of the laughter we shared walking around the school grounds after the fight. The husky tone of his voice when we talked about old times. About the amber shade of his eyes I fell in love with.

These were different thoughts completely.

"I hope you had a good time and that Kyo didn't ruin your night completely," Momiji said after a moment. I had not told him about my encounter with Kyo. As far as he knew, Kyo kind of just showed up at the end of the night.

"No… he didn't ruin it… completely," I added at the end just parroting what Momiji said. "The reunion was more fun that I thought."

"That's good to hear!"

"Thank you for taking me home," I smiled. "You really are too kind, Momiji-kun."

"No, no, thank you for going with me tonight." Momiji's voice lowered considerably.

"Eh hehe…"

Was it just me or did the air temperature rise?

"Well!" I opened my car door. "Thanks for the ride again! We should get together sometime ya know—like coffee or something! You like coffee don't you, Momiji-kun?"

"I… I didn't say it then but maybe now is better than never…" He continued as if I had not just rambled on. "Tohru-chan, I…" he blushed while running a hand through those beautiful blonde locks. "I really like you. I always have!"

"Momiji-kun…"

"Will you… consider going out with me?"

I was stunned into silence. What would I say? I have never been confessed to like this before! Uwah!

"Momiji-kun I…"

"I'll treat you well! I promise! I will never purposely hurt you the way Kyo did."

"Wait, slow down, Momiji-kun. Just, wait." I took a deep breath. "I really like you too, Momiji-kun. Really I do, but…" as soon as I said that one word I could see his face fall. "I have always seen you as a little brother to me..."

"But you could learn to love me."

"I don't think it could be like that… I'm sorry."

"Are you saying you're still in love with Kyo?" He asked carefully.

I watched him for a moment. Was that what I was saying?

"I… don't know." I looked at my lap hoping to control my voice. "Meeting him tonight… after so long… is made me sort of confused. He was my best friend…"

"He also treated you awful," Momiji added.

"It was silly… he did it to be popular," I laughed suddenly. "Silly isn't it?"

"I don't think that's funny. That's a horrible thing for Kyo to do to you."

"I know but…" I had a flashback of how broken Kyo looked. "He's lived with that guilt I think. I was dreading running to Kyo tonight. I was afraid. Yet, I spent time with him, not even knowing it was him and… and… he's changed somehow."

"It might have been just a show," Momiji said.

"Maybe." I put a foot out of the car. "But my heart won't let me think that." I thought I hated Kyo. I really don't know if I could ever forgive him but at the same time, seeing him tonight, begging for me to forgive him. The look in his eye as I walked away from him.

It reminded me of that day.

"_Kyo-kun! Kyo-kun I know you're not like this!"_ I called when I was still in high school. _"Kyo-kun, look at me!"_ I pleaded. I needed to see the truth in his eyes then.

Tonight he needed to see the truth in _my _eyes.

He wasn't heartless.

Nor was I.

I slammed the door closed and walked to the driver's side where Momiji sat grimly staring at the steering wheel. I knocked on the window and he rolled it down.

"Thank you for tonight, Momiji. If you had… had said something to me in high school… about how you felt…" I paused wondering myself what would had been, "…Things might have been different."

"I know…" he said softly staring at me. Finally he smiled that good natured child-like smile I missed so much. "As long as Tohru-chan is happy… I think I can live with that."

"Momiji-kun."

"I have one request though."

"Anything," I breathed.

"Will you kiss me?"

I laughed at that and leaned into the car window to softy kiss Momiji on the cheek. We smiled at each other and he blushed.

"Good night, Tohru-chan."

"Good night."

I walked to the door and turned to watch Momiji drive away after seeing me get to the door safely. My heart thumped as I watched him drive away.

I made my way to my apartment and closed the door with a tired sigh. Koko was at the foot of the couch sleeping. He was probably dreaming of chasing cats or something by the way he was twitching. I smiled and petted my dog. He woke up.

"Hey, there. I'm home."

Koko blinked before going back to sleep. Ah, the life of a dog.

I went to my bed room, flipping on the lights. My room looked as it always did.

Everything was the same.

It was odd coming back to such a familiar scene. It all felt_ too_ normal. Going to the reunion seemed rather dramatic. Everyone changed, why hadn't I? I was stuck in the past, angry at Kyo. There were so many revelations tonight; it sort of hurt my head to think about them. It was times like this I almost wished I kept a journal. I sat on the bed kicking off my high heels. Uwah, my body was sore. I knew it was going to hurt ten times more tomorrow when I got up.

Suddenly the flashback of Kyo again infiltrated my mind.

I wanted so much to forgive Kyo and move on. I needed some change in my life. I needed to let go of high school!

Spending time with him tonight made my heart hurt. It really did feel like old times when I spent time with him. Why hadn't I realized it was him sooner? I was so caught up with having fun with Kyo that I forgot I was supposed to hate him. And then Momiji. Oh Momiji…

Maybe he was my one chance of moving on… but _dating _him? I just couldn't see him that way and I don't think I ever could. Did that mean I was still stuck on Kyo? I was utterly confused.

I lay back, not bothering to undress and crawled under my covers. "It must be that then…" I whispered to the dark. "I… I'm still in love with Kyo."

I cried myself to sleep.

**To be Continued...**

**A/N:** Aww... I guess things just didn't work out between Tohru and Kyo. This is a terribly sad story! My comedy always seems to slip into drama! One more chapter left my faithful readers. One more chapter. Reviews make Ochako really happy! Go on! Press that button and tell me what you think! See you in the last chappie and everyone be safe!


	9. I am Loved

**Dooms Day: The High School Reunion**

By: Ochako107

Standard Disclaimer

**Chapter 9 - I am Loved**

The bell above the door rang.

"Hello! Welcome to Honda Flowers! Can I… Oh Yuki-kun!"

My friend came through the doors wearing that ever so gallant grin of his. Ah, any girl could get used to Yuki. "Hello, Honda-san." Yuki's eyes widened. "Why, Honda-san! You cut your hair!"

I reached for my short locks just hovering below my shoulders. I clipped my bangs to the side with a butterfly clip while they were in the process of growing out. "Yeah, I thought I could do with a little change. Is it okay?"

"It looks wonderful. Really, it does." I blushed at his comment and bowed in thanks. "Uotani-san isn't working today I see."

"No, she and Kureno went back to Kyoto to pack his things up. They're moving I hear."

"Do you know where?"

"Somewhere near Shibuya I think. You know, there is so much night life there, it must be exciting!"

Yuki's eyebrows knitted together. "Ah, I think I'd prefer somewhere more quiet."

"It is still a long travel from where you live just to buy flowers."

"Not any flowers. The ones you sell are special."

I laughed and leaned forward on the counter. "What brings you in here today? Where's Machi anyway?"

"Today will be our two month anniversary since we got back together and I'm taking her out for dinner. I thought maybe I would buy her some flowers while I was here."

I ooed and awed. How cute! I bet Machi would absolutely love her surprise! "I know just the flowers. We just got a new stock of Stargazer Lilies. They're lovely." I pointed behind Yuki at the bouquet of bright flowers.

"Those looked wonderful, Honda-san."

I chuckled and walked around the counter to ring up Yuki's purchase. "Do you know what color ribbon?" Usually this was the harder part for men. I'm not sure why though… after all it is just a ribbon.

"Blue," Yuki said instantly. "Light blue." Whoa, well that was easy.

"Have you heard from Motoko-san?" I asked making idle chit chat.

"Um… I think she hates me now considering that night at the reunion when Machi broke her nose and I didn't do anything about it."

I chuckled nervously, "Yeah, that would be a problem wouldn't it?"

Yuki pulled from his pocket the bracelet I saw Motoko wearing. "I'm planning on giving this to its rightful owner tonight. I hope she will accept it."

"Of course she would. Machi loves you. She wouldn't have socked Motoko in the face if she didn't."

Yuki sighed. "She's… too good for me." I finished wrapping his flowers as Yuki slid his credit card toward me.

"Don't say that, Yuki-kun. You two are so happy together. I can't wait to meet someone that makes me as happy as you make Machi!"

"Speaking of happy, have you seen Rin lately?"

"Yeah, I had dinner with her and Hatsuharu yesterday." I paused. "Did you hear the news?" I asked in a whisper.

"YES!" Yuki nearly burst out.

I squealed and bounced up and down. "ISN'T THAT EXCITING?"

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THEY'RE HAVING TWINS."

Yuki and I laughed. "I bet Haru's having a heart attack." He said darkly.

"Oh no, Rin-san wouldn't let him die without having a hand at taking care of their kids." I chuckled while handing Yuki his receipt.

"It was good to see you, Honda-san."

"Thanks for coming all the way out here for flowers."

Yuki shuffled his feet. "Well actually… there was another reason I came here today."

I smiled. "What is it?" Suddenly my smile faded. No wait! Last time Yuki was hesitant like this he told me Kyo was looking for me! Was that it? Was Yuki going to tell me that again?

"Well… it's complicated."

"NO!" I burst out. "Don't tell me Kyo is looking for me again! You're going to make me crazy again!"

Yuki backed away from me slightly. "H-Honda-san?"

"Don't say it!"

"Honda-san it's not about that! I was going to tell you that Momiji's decided to go back to Germany!"

I had not realized my eyes were shut. I felt my muscles relax. "O-oh…" My face flushed. There I go jumping to conclusions! "Why?"

"He wrote to me telling me to tell you. He… he said he wanted to go home for a while. If he came here himself he was afraid he wouldn't be able to leave."

"Momiji-kun…"

It wasn't that I didn't like Momiji. No, I loved him like a brother! After the reunion Momiji did visit on occasion but it wasn't the same. I felt it, he felt it, geez, and even my dog Koko felt it! He was a crutch when I was trying to resolve my feelings for Kyo, and I'm grateful that Momiji was there to help me.

But at the same time I knew he wanted more and that I wasn't going to give it to him. Just the look in his eyes… I hope I'm not being presumptuous, but Momiji still had feeling for me.

After a while Momiji stopped showing up.

I didn't blame him.

"I hope Momiji has a safe trip then," I said to Yuki.

Yuki's eyes creased with his smile. "You know…" he paused and shook his head. "Never mind."

"What?" I laughed.

"It's just… I don't see why everyone was terrible to you in high school, Honda-san. I think it was just a show. I mean, Shigure-sensei, Momiji, Kyo, me—"

"_You_?" I exclaimed.

"There were so many people in high school that actually really admired you. Liked you a lot." I flushed pink. "You didn't deserve any of that in high school, Honda-san. Deep down, I think people accepted you more than you think but they just wanted to fit in and be cool. It's a terrible thing I'm guilty of too."

"Yuki-kun…"

He smiled anyway. "I guess its all part of growing up and all that good stuff."

It was funny the way Yuki was telling me all of this. It was just like when Kyo told me he was stupid for acting so childish…

"Thank you, Yuki-kun. You don't know how much that means to me. I should give you those flowers for free."

"No, Honda-san!"

"I'm kidding! Hey, I've got to put food on my table too," I winked and he laughed. "So you liked me in high school too?"

Yuki bit his lip. "Please say you won't tell Machi about that."

"My lips are sealed," I motioned my fingers zipping my lips. I waved as Yuki left the shop. "Have a good day!"

"And you, Honda-san. And you."

I was alone in the shop again. I traced my finger along the edge of the counter before going into the back to do inventory. Momiji was going back to Germany. Yuki and Machi were back together again. Kureno and Uo-chan were moving to Shibuya. Hatsuharu and Rin-san were having twins. Everyone around me was once again changing… moving on. I sighed. And once again here I was stuck in the past.

Well not entirely. Little by little I have changed! I cleaned out my apartment of any traces of high school. I've gotten a haircut and I'm incorporating new clothes in my wardrobe. I haven't had any awful dreams of Kyo humiliating me in front of my classmates anymore either. Slowly, I was changing too.

In fact my dreams with Kyo have only been good ones. It was strange to suddenly start dreaming of Kyo in the light I used to know him in. I dreamed of times like in middle school when we were buddies. Times like at the reunion when I felt free to talk to him even though I didn't know it was him (which still kind of bugged me!) And yet… I'm sure that Kyo has once again moved on too. Maybe this was better for the both of us.

I put my clipboard down when the bell rang again. "I'll be with you in a moment!" I called. I took a deep breath and once again put my hundred-watt smile on before going into the store.

"Welcome to Honda…!" I looked around. No one was there. "Hello?"

I walked toward the door. Hm…

I turned around.

"D-Do you have these in white?"

It happened so fast.

Suddenly Kyo's image was inches away from me and I bumped into his hands making him spill the flower vase full of water all over me.

"KAYAAA!"

"Oh man! I'm so sorry, Tohru!" Kyo said. He looked around and picked up some paper towels Uo left on the window sill when she was cleaning it. "Here, let me…" He started to try and pat the water out of my blouse. Over my chest.

"YOU PERVERT!" I punched him in the face and backed away.

"Oof!" From the impact Kyo fell over knocking over a rack of flower seed packets. We were silent for a moment.

"K-Kyo-kun?"

"What the hell? I was just trying to help!" He growled. "Damnit that hurt!"

Suddenly I burst out laughing.

Kyo stood up from the floor staring at me. I couldn't stop the laughter, it was just too funny. It felt like something that would happen in a comedy show!

"I'm sorry," I laughed trying to dry my eyes. "That was just too funny!"

"Gee, I'm glad my pain makes you laugh."

"He he, I'm sorry!" I took a deep breath. "I didn't punch you that hard did I?"

"Um… no… it kinda shocked me that's all."

Oh, Kyo-kun was such a tough guy! I mused.

"That and I didn't ever think I'd see Tohru Honda punch me… but then again I guess I deserve it for everything I've done to you."

I sighed and stared at Kyo. Why was he here? Was it rude to ask? I mean, hopefully he was here to get flowers…

But for who? Probably some girl he's going out with now. Probably for their first date or something!

Uwah, but there was no time to be spiteful.

"I'll clean this up," Kyo said starting to pick up the flower packets. Together we cleaned up the mess an awkward silence filling the room. I peaked a glance at him when his back was turned. He was wearing a plain white shirt and khaki pants and his muscles flexed wondrously through his shirt. Oh, don't drool Tohru… don't do it. I turned away and hurriedly picked up the last of the scattered packages.

We stood up together and began putting the packets back into the rack.

More silence.

"You cut your hair."

I looked up, almost not believing he said anything at all. It didn't look like he did.

"Yeah…"

"Looks nice." He bit his lip. "I like it."

"Thanks." I tried hard not to blush but how can you stop an involuntary thing like that?

More silence.

"I ah… what are you up to? These days?" Kyo asked.

"Nothing much…"

"Are you… still with Momiji?"

Where did that come from?

I cleared my throat and walked back to the cash register while Kyo stood by the door watching me. I started to dab at my wet clothes. "There was never Momiji and me. We're just friends." I looked down. "At any rate he's going to Germany."

I could have sworn I heard Kyo sigh with relief.

"That's good to hear." At seeing my stare he began to back track. "No, it's not that it's a good thing that you and Momiji aren't together. No wait, it's not that either! I just…" He flushed pink.

I almost did too.

Kyo shook his head and looked at me. Those amber eyes…

He walked toward the roses and picked a bouquet of yellow roses. Oo… friendship roses. How pretty. It made me reconsider the whole date thing. He stared at them for a moment before coming over to me. I let my business-like façade take over as he placed one dozen yellow roses before me.

"Is this all for today?" I asked before taking them to the ribbon counter.

"Yeah."

I rang up the flowers for him and proceeded with the next step. "What color ribbon would you like?"

"No ribbon," Kyo said off handedly. I stared at him for a moment and shrugged. Maybe he was going to arrange them around a table for dinner or something. How romantic, Kyo. Then again, what a jerk for actually buying these flowers from me, rubbing the fact that he's got a girl in my face.

"Okay." I walked around the counter and brought the flowers to him with a smile. "Have a good day. Thanks for coming."

He stood there holding the flowers. I waited for him to move away but he just stood there with a small grimace to him. The door opened and another customer walked in. I would have greeted him if Kyo had not plucked one rose out from the bunch and handed it to me.

I didn't take it. Was this supposed to be a joke or something?

"What are you…?"

"Just take it!" He said embarrassed. I considered him for a moment. This would actually be the first time a boy had ever given me a flower before. I sighed anyhow and nodded. It was his way of apologizing, giving me this flower. Forgiveness was the first step to healing wasn't it? Even if it was one measly flower. Slowly I reached for the yellow flower.

"This… this is sorry for our senior year. For being an idiot. For not meeting you for lunch like I always did… and instead meeting up with Kagura. I'm sorry."

I was about to go on about how it was okay, and how I wasn't bothered by it anymore, but then Kyo picked out ten of the flowers and handed them to me.

"These are for each of those ten years between then and now I didn't say a word to you because I was… was stubborn and scared… that you hated me. One for each year I…" Kyo was speaking low now. His face burned red. "For each year I thought about you… and missed you."

Don't cry, don't cry! I chanted to myself.

"And this," Kyo held up the final rose between us. "Is for this year… hoping to at least be friends again… and start fresh, take it slow. It's for us…" He held it up as an offer, his eyes softening ever so slightly. "Only if you want it."

I cried.

Every tear felt cleansing, as if all my anger and sadness was melting away.

"K-Kyo…" I cried.

"Tohru, I'm sorry, don't cry, okay? If I upset you that much, I won't come back again! Geez, I'm sorry! I'm really sorry!" My tears wouldn't stop and he sighed. "That stupid smile of yours looks so much better," he said softly.

I looked up at that to see him watching me carefully. Did he remember? Doubtful.

It was exactly… like when I first met him…

"Kyo…"

"I'm sorry. This was a stupid idea I just…"

I dropped all the flowers on the floor and launched myself into his arms.

Our lips met in one smooth motion.

It was not like that peck on the lips we once shared in high school. This was so much more. Kyo lived with that guilt long enough. I lived with this pain long enough. It was time to move on.

We parted and Kyo offered me the rose once more. I giggled and took it from him with a smile as he hugged me tightly. Oh yes… I could get used to this.

"I miss you, Tohru."

I smiled into his shirt, not believing this could be happening to me. "I miss you too." I looked up at Kyo's truly happy face and then at the yellow rose he gave me. Friendship hua? Friendship can grow into love. I giggled.

"What it is?" Kyo asked ruffling my hair.

"Nothing… I'm just happy." I smiled and hugged him back.

I guess the reunion wasn't really my doom after all.

**End.**

**A/N: ** Well! There you guys have it! Forgiveness is the key to any friendship. (Then again, you can forgive only so much...) Hehe, thanks so much for sticking it out with me my loved readers! I appreciated all the support and comments! Be safe. Be happy. Be forgiving. Be nice and review! Later guys!


End file.
